The Other Side of the Glass
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: Sequel to 'Reflection'. Because of a prophecy the Norns have seen, one by one Loki's friends and family who are living in Midgard will be reincarnated, some having memories of their past lives, others do not but they will all eventually remember.
1. Prologue

Summary: Because of a prophecy the Norns have seen, one by one Loki's friends and family who are living in Midgard will be reincarnated, some having memories of their past lives, others do not but they will all eventually remember. This does not stop Odin, however, from continuing to send assassins down and is in fact leaping at the opportunity to completely eliminate Loki while he is vulnerable after his rebirth. One by one Loki will meet familiar and unfamiliar faces that will both help and try to kill him, will our favorite trickster god realize that his life is in grave danger? And that the only way Loki can save himself is to remember who he was and is or will he die at the hands of a new assassin?

Neko-chan: Ok first of all, to say to all four of my reviewers for my story 'Reflection' THANK YOU for reviewing! Also thanks on the compliments and here is the -gasp- SEQUEL! I'm surprised that this fic wasn't sitting in my computer for ages before I actually put it on the internet.

Inu-sama: You're not the only one…

Neko-chan: -Sticks tongue out-

Inu-sama: You want me to cut that? -Snips scissors she suddenly got out of nowhere-

Neko-chan: O.o No please…

Inu-sama: Didn't think so!

Neko-chan: -Grumbles- anyway… this chapter does not have a title and shall instead be a prologue due to many understandable reasons

Inu-sama: -cough, cough- becauseshe'stoolazytothinkupofaname -cough, cough-

Neko-chan: URUSAI!

Inu-sama: …-clears throat-

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, no matter how much I scream, cry or lose blood over it… I will not own it… so therefore Sakura Kinoshita will be loved and hated in my heart forever…

Neko-chan: Now that we got that out of the way… I need to warn you people that this sequel is a work in progress (I am actually a little afraid of putting this up now) and if my readers believe that it is good enough than I shall leave it as it is and work on the next few chapters…

Inu-sama: Appreciate it if you would give a little help on making it better though…

Neko-chan Yeah and I also need to say that this fic isn't as angst as my other MaLoRa suicide fic despite being the sequel… it's more humorous actually but some angst is in here! I also might have made Heimdall a little OOC or a lot… maybe not but just a little heads up for people who are expecting a really good sequel… so on with the fic!

-----

Heimdall glared menacingly.

More specifically, Heimdall glared menacingly at a certain mirror that Freyr had bought on a shopping trip which he was ONCE AGAIN dragged into. What's worse was that the shop was overcrowded with screaming high school girls looking to find a 'cute' mirror for a bargain. Heimdall thought that he even caught a certain pink-haired ruby-eyed mystery-loving hyperactive teen but soon lost sight of her in the mob.

But that wasn't the reason he was glaring at it. Oh no that was definitely NOT the reason he was glaring at the small circular mirror!

This mirror was SMILING at him! No he's not paranoid! It was LITERALLY SMILING at him, and knowing that if he broke the annoying thing, Freyr (who was currently out) would probably nag at him non-stop for the rest of the day.

So his choices were either:

1) Leave the room which he was not going to do seeing as it would mean a victory for the reflecting object

Or

2) Glare at it

So he had to settle for glaring at it, which didn't seem to be affecting it as it continued to smile at him. He was starting to really hate this mirror…

"**_Heimdall-sama… what's the matter? You seem uncomfortable…"_**

Heimdall nearly fell out of his chair.

The mirror was talking to him! Not that, that should be surprising but Heimdall was just getting into glaring at the thing. "Alright, tell me who or what you are and I'll consider not destroying you…" the guardian god's offer might not have been too reasonable but the mirror was not affected by it and instead began to smile at him again.

"**_I am the Kagami no Shinjitsu… or at least, a part of it…" _**

Heimdall narrowed his sole crimson eye "What do you mean by that?" he curiously asked.

"**_You see Heimdall-sama, I am but one half of a whole mirror that was once known by giants and gods alike… but hardly anybody knows of my existence now, only those who have lived longer than when Midgard was born…"_**

The guardian god took this knowledge in but then suspiciously glanced at the mirror which was innocently placed on the table, leaning against a small box "So… if what you're saying is true then why were you being sold in a small store in a mall for half-off?" Heimdall could probably see the major sweat drop forming on the small mirror.

"**_Ahem… yes well I can give you a clear explanation on that. You see as I told you I was once part of a whole mirror but now I am but only half. My other half and I had split apart for some reason eons ago, neither of us knew why it happened but my brother had been so happy about it that he didn't think much on how we separated…"_**

"Brother?" Heimdall raised an eyebrow.

"**_Yes I call him that because back then I didn't know what else to call him since us both have the same name now…"_**

"Kagami no Shinjitsu?" the guardian god guessed.

"**_Hai… but… my brother is not like me. When we were one, we did many good but once we separated, he was all of sudden filled with evil… I didn't know how the jyaki was able to seep into his glass but it has and now he gathers his strength from other sources of evil aura. Heimdall-sama I need your help to find him before he finds a victim to feast his powers on… the more powerful he becomes the more likely that even gods might fall to his feet" _**

Heimdall didn't know what to think, here he was talking to a mirror that at one point he was glaring murderously at and the next it needs his help to find its brother? "And exactly why should I help you?"

"**_In return for helping me… I will show you the truth of something you have been denying for a while now"_**

Heimdall began to glare at the mirror again "And just what might that be?"

He swore the mirror was smiling at him again, how he'd like to really crush the thing but then a light suddenly engulfed the apartment, blinding Heimdall. The guardian god shielded his eye with his arm but the light would not cease, he closed his eye.

"**_Heimdall-sama, I will show you the truth… of what really happened on the night your eye was taken from you…"_**

-

Heimdall opened his lone eye and put his arm down, where was he? The apartment he once shared with a certain annoying fertility god was now nowhere to be seen and instead the scenery was changed to a certain familiar rainbow bridge elevated over the oceans of the Earth. The full moon hung over his head, giving the guardian god silverish light that surrounded the place.

"Bifrost…" Heimdall uttered and walked towards the familiar bridge leading Asgard to Midgard.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a familiar scene.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at himself and Loki in their original form sitting right next to each other, talking and him not trying to rip the trickster god's throat out. They seem to be having a civil conversation with Loki laughing occasionally and Heimdall secretly smiling when the other wasn't looking.

"W-what is this?" the guardian god stuttered out, still staring at the two who didn't seem to notice him.

"**_This is your past…"_**

Heimdall looked up but could not find anything there.

"**_Heimdall-sama, you cannot see me for right now I am the backbone that is holding this past together for you to view. This is the memory of the night your eye was stolen"_**

The guardian god glared at nothing in particular "And just what the hell is this supposed to prove? I already know who did it!" he yelled out but as he suspected his past self and Loki's past self could not hear him nor see him.

"**_Yes Heimdall-sama… but do you know why?"_**

This shut him up. It's true though, Heimdall had never bothered to ask why his eye was stolen in the first place, thinking that Loki was probably going to make up a pathetic excuse anyway like all the other times.

"**_Heimdall-sama I think you should watch them… for you have forgotten how you truly feel about Loki-sama"_**

Heimdall, again, glared at the sky but turned his head to watch a memory he hadn't forgotten but was not so clear on all the details.

"_Hey… Heimdall…"_

"_Mm…?"_

"_Do you have someone precious to you?"_

"'_Someone precious to me…'? Why the hell would you ask that?" the past guardian god raised an eyebrow at the trickster god who only grinned at him. _

"_I'm just curious is all. So… do you?" he urged on._

_Heimdall turn his head "Tch… I don't!" he stated._

"_You're_ _lying!" Loki exclaimed and jumped over Heimdall's head so that he could pout in his face. Heimdall almost couldn't turn away fast enough to hide the blush forming. Their faces were only inches apart!_

"_Heimdall?" the trickster god curiously asked and tapped the guardian god who only 'hmph'ed at him. "Come on Heimdall…! Answer me truthfully!" _

"_If you really thought I did have someone precious to me then why did you ask?" the guardian god tried to avoid having to answer the embarrassing question. _

"_Because I want to know who it is!" the god of mischief again tapped the guardian god "Come on Heimdall! Tell me who it is! I swear I won't tell that person" the trickster god clasped his hands together and grinned at Heimdall who managed to stop blushing and was now glaring at him. "I said I don't have a person like that! Now stop pestering me!" he lightly knocked Loki on the head. _

"_That's not good enough! Tell me who it is please?" _

_Heimdall sighed "You're not going to stop bothering me about it, are you?"_

"_Nope" happy grin._

_Glare._

_Grin._

_Glare._

_Smile._

_The guardian god sighed, defeated while his adversary laughed. "So tell me!" the trickster god said after having his little laugh. The guardian god sighed and put his lips close to the trickster god's ear who, in turn, leaned in. _

"_Ok… that person is…"_

_Loki leaned a little closer._

"…" _Heimdall took a deep breath and "none of your business"_

_Huge anime fall._

"_Aw…! Heimdall that was mean!" Loki exclaimed after getting up. Heimdall, on the other hand, was trying hard not to fall down on the ground laughing. Clutching his sides the guardian god continued to laugh until his stomach started hurting and even then he would let out a few snickers. _

_The trickster god just pouted "That's not fair Heimdall!" the guardian god looked like he was about to laugh again. "Jeez… I will get it out of you sooner or later, just you watch!" Loki exclaimed._

_The guardian god only nodded "Sure, sure…" he sarcastically remarked._

"_Hmph… anyway I think I need to go now… Odin's banquet will be starting soon, you sure you don't want to come? Odin, himself, had stated that you can leave your post to attend his banquets…" Loki asked Heimdall, as if trying to persuade him._

_The guardian god only shook his head, getting some strands of his soft-purple hair on his face. Loki sighed "Alright then…" he knelt down and brushed some of the other god's strands out of the way of his sight. The trickster god smiled but didn't notice the blush on the guardian god's face, which Heimdall was very grateful for._

_The crimson-eyed god suddenly shot up and Loki, surprised, started to stand up as well but lost his balance, not having enough space between him and Heimdall. Heimdall, seeing this, instantly went to grab the other's hand but Loki somehow tripped on a rock, completely losing his balance and falling on his back, taking Heimdall with him._

"_Oof…!"_

"_Ah…"_

_Fortunately Heimdall didn't land on Loki and instead landed on his knees first, which planted themselves on the ground, on either side of Loki's own legs. A split second later he landed on his palms which planted themselves on either side of Loki's head._

_And thus making it seem like Heimdall was pinning Loki down on the ground and leaving the two in a very (ahem) awkward position. _

_Neither of them said anything, both blushing furiously. _

"WHAT THE HELL!" Heimdall screamed his head off. "Get off of the enemy! This never happened! I would have remembered it!" he circled the two like a maniac while screaming and occasionally trying to punch Loki but his hand would just go right through "Dammit!"

"**_Oh really…? Heimdall-sama, do you really not remember it happening?"_**

"I don't! You think I wouldn't remember this? This… THIS!"

"**_Heimdall-sama… let me tell you the truth about your feelings because I'm sure if you keep denying them and not be open to the truth about them then you would probably believe none of this happened which it has…"_**

Heimdall was starting to like the idea of glaring intensely at the sky "And just what the hell are you talking about? My feelings tell me to kill Loki and I'm not denying them!"

"**_Heimdall-sama… you are wrong! Your true feelings for Loki-sama are…"_**

_Loki really just couldn't seem to help himself, staring into those beautiful crimson eyes and getting lost in them. Before he knew what he was doing his hand seemed to be rising by itself, caressing Heimdall's left cheek. His other hand started applying a little pressure on the back of the guardian god's head, pulling him closer to the trickster god. _

_What am I doing! What the HELL am I doing! He really has pretty eyes…_

_Were some of the thoughts that entered the trickster god's mind but he pretty much ignored them (except for the last part) and ever so slowly continued to pull Heimdall closer to him until their lips almost met, only a mere half an inch away from each other._

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Heimdall was beginning to panic; no way had he remembered any of this! It must be the mirror that was doing this but he couldn't help but to feel a strange sense of déjà vu… could this mean that the stupid mirror was right and that this really DID happen?

Heimdall's eye went wide when he noticed that his past self started caressing Loki's cheek and leaning in closer himself.

"**_Heimdall-sama, were you even listening to me…? Jeez…"_**

_Heimdall wasn't really thinking clearly, only that the owner of those beautiful and hypnotizing emerald eyes wanted something, pulling the guardian's head closer towards him. _

_The guardian god really couldn't seem to deny him of that which he wanted and he had a fair guess on what it was. A slight blush formed on his face but he continued to lean in closer because on some level Heimdall guessed that he wanted this too._

_Just a little more closer now… and…_

"Noooooooooooo!" Heimdall screamed and stared in horror at the sight in front of him, HE was KISSING LOKI. "Oh god…" Heimdall dropped to his knees "What the hell is this? This can't be a past of mine… I have no attraction to Loki whatsoever!"

"**_Heimdall-sama… this is a true past of yours… it is no trick! You, guardian of Bifrost and a god of light; you, Heimdall, are in love with Jashin Loki, the god of fire and mischief"_**

"Are you crazy? I don't love him! I'm not in love with him! I CAN'T be!" Heimdall was shaking his head, as if trying to convince himself that what he said was true "I'm not in love with Jashin Loki, my greatest enemy… I'm NOT in love with him…" and he chanted this four or five times but even he couldn't ignore the pain in his chest, telling him otherwise.

"**_Heimdall-sama…"_**

"I'm… really in love with Loki?" Heimdall looked up into the sky, his lone eye showing that of a lost animal, confused and have no clue on what to do.

"**_Heimdall-sama… yes you are in love with Loki-sama…"_**

Heimdall sighed "But I… I really can't remember any of this happening…" he glanced up at his past self and Loki's past self, still stuck in a lip lock "All I have is a faint feeling of familiarity… I can't remember it happening…"

"**_Heimdall-sama… I will show you why you can't remember but…"_**

The guardian god looked up "But…?"

"**_But… you must not overreact… for the truth is something that many people would have prefer not to be revealed" _**

Heimdall nodded "I promise I won't overreact… please tell me why I can't remember being in love with Loki…"

"**_As you wish Heimdall-sama…"_**

-

"Ah… this place is…" Heimdall could never forget the beautiful hall in which Odin held all his banquets in. The aligned gold and silver decorated in the room had him in awe the first time he had left his post to attend a dinner with his father. The size of the hall amazed him as well, easily fitting all of the Aesir gods and on some occasions a few giants with them.

"Odin's dining hall…" Heimdall walked over to a large window, its panes decorated by different colored jewels. He smiled and looked up at the full moon "Kagami no Shinjitsu…"

"**_Hai Heimdall-sama…?"_**

"Is this the same night…?"

"**_Hai…"_**

"I see…" Heimdall sighed; then this was the same night that his eye would be stolen.

"_Oi, Loki!" _

Heimdall's attention snapped to a certain thunder god who was walking over to the trickster god, a cup of ale in one hand and grinning. "Thor…" Heimdall stated.

"_Yo! What's going on, man?"_

"_Ah, Thor…"_

"_Hmm… you don't look so good… your face is all red! Do you have a fever or something?" the thunder god put his free hand up to check Loki's temperature who lightly swatted it away. "Iie…I'm fine Thor…"_

"_If you're sure…"_

The guardian god blinked "That looks more like a blush than a fever… could he still be thinking about…" the child god blushed as well, thinking about it but he couldn't help being amused at the fact that Loki, the most well-known womanizer in Asgard, was blushing because the guardian god kissed him. No doubt his past self was blushing as well.

"_Ah… Loki!" _

Heimdall looked up, he recognized that voice anywhere! "Odin!"

And sure enough the All-Father was there, smiling at Loki and gesturing the trickster god into his private study room. "What is Odin… doing?" but even as he said it the guardian god slipped into the room just before Odin closed it.

Heimdall stared at his father and Loki facing each other in the room with different expressions on their face. While Loki had a confused look on why he was here in the first place, Odin had a sinister smile on which did not suit him in Heimdall's eye.

"_Loki… I need you to do something for me…"_

_The trickster god raised an eyebrow "Is that so…? And just what might you want from me?"_

_Odin smirked "I need you to get something for me"_

"_And just what might that 'something' be?" Loki was starting to get suspicious of that smile on Odin's face._

_The All-Father continued to smirk, and answered "Heimdall's right eye…"_

Both past Loki and Heimdall were shocked, although Heimdall should have guessed.

"_Heimdall's right eye…?" Loki really hoped he heard wrong and that it just **sounded** like Odin wanted him to steal Heimdall's eye._

"_Yes, you heard me Loki" _

_The look on Loki's face made Odin smile sadistically "Well Loki… will you do it? Or will you defy me?" the All-Father asked, expecting to be answered quickly._

_Loki didn't know what to think but one thing was certain, "No!" he will NOT betray Heimdall!_

Did Heimdall just hear the god of mischief correctly? Did he just defy an order from the All-Father? And more importantly did he refuse to take Heimdall's eye?

"**_I know what you are thinking Heimdall-sama… but it is true that, that night Loki-sama… refused to betray the one he loved"_**

"The one he…?" Heimdall was more shocked than he had ever been in his whole entire life and that was really saying something.

"**_Yes… the emotion of love went both ways with you two… it's a shame really… you two would have been such a lovely couple had Odin not interfered… sigh…"_**

Heimdall's eye twitched "You're a yaoi fan, aren't you?"

"**_Ahem… I think you should watch the rest of the conversation Heimdall-sama…"_**

Heimdall glared at the ceiling but returned to watching the blood brothers.

_Odin smirked at Loki "I had a feeling you would say that…"_

_Uh-oh, Loki didn't like where this was going. "I've been watching you for quite some time now Loki… I've seen how you've spent most of your days now with my son… how you try to find as much time as you can to spend with him… how when Heimdall isn't watching, you would lovingly gaze at him and think that nobody is watching… oh yes Loki I've seen all of it, I know how you feel towards my son!" _

_To say that Loki was shocked was an understatement._

"_But then... why would you want me to take his eye then? If you know how I feel about Heimdall… why would you want me to…?" the trickster god really couldn't get it, if Odin was telling Loki to stop pursuing his son then he would understand but Odin was telling him to hurt his own son! _

"_That confused look really suits you Loki…" _

_The trickster god glared menacingly at Odin "I will not do as you say!" he didn't care what the All-Father's reason were but he was not going to follow his orders this time. _

"_Oh really…? I suppose I've got no choice then… bind him!" _

_All of a sudden Loki was thrown to the wall and remained there. The trickster god winced but didn't cry out, knowing it would give Odin pleasure in hearing his pain. Looking to his left he spotted his arm, being bound by a rope… wait that wasn't rope!_

_Loki's eyes widened "That's…"_

"WATER...!" Heimdall realized and stared at the figure behind Odin… "That's…"

"_Ran?" Loki stared in shock at the goddess of the ocean but noticed that her eyes were an irregular red color. "Odin… you're controlling her?" the bindings on his neck became tighter and it took all that Loki had to breathe properly._

"Grandmother…" Heimdall softly whispered.

_Odin walked up to the trickster god and grabbed his face "Loki… you will take Heimdall's eye and bring it to me!" Odin's sudden glowing eyes burned into Loki's. The trickster god began to struggle less and less until he ceased to even move. At that point Ran released him and while Loki fell, head facing the ground, Odin smiled in victory. _

"_Trickster god, Loki…"_

_The god of fire and mischief looked up, eyes a dull red color and staring emotionlessly at the All-Father "Yes, Odin?"_

Loki's voice was so different that if Heimdall hadn't been watching him speak he would probably never believe it was the trickster god's. "Loki…"

-

"_Loki? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Odin's banquet…" Heimdall was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed the trickster god walking towards him, he was also still blushing at their earlier actions before the trickster god went to attend Odin's banquet but what surprised him even more was the fact that Loki's eye color had changed and he looked like a total zombie._

"_Loki…?"_

_The trickster god knelt down in front of where the guardian god was seated and smiled at him. Heimdall hesitantly smiled back, just a little. _

_Loki suddenly kissed him. _

_The guardian god went wide-eyed and was hesitant at first but eventually began to kiss back, closing his eyes and slipping his tongue into Loki's mouth, exploring each and every aspect of it. He didn't notice when Loki's left hand started to rise and didn't even notice when it was gently placed on top of his right eye-lid._

Heimdall looked away, partly to hide his blush, but mostly because he knew all too well what would come next.

_The painful scream was what awoke Loki. _

_The trickster god stared at the one he loved, clutching the right side of his face and screaming on the ground. Loki was about to reach out but looking at his closed hand, he stopped and slowly turned his hand so that his palm was facing up. _

_He opened his hand and almost screamed himself._

_Loki stared, horrified, at what he had done. "No…" the trickster god shook his head and was about to place the eye back but then he stopped and clutched his head. "No! I…" he looked up and almost cried at the sight of the god he loved. _

"**_Odin-sama spelled him using a very strong obedient spell… Loki-sama, who has made perfect eye-contact, couldn't break from it…"_**

Heimdall stared at the ground, furious that Odin would actually betray him in that way. "Why though? What was father's motive?"

"**_That… is something we shall witness now…"_**

Heimdall looked up and saw that he was no longer on Bifrost and instead in Odin's study room once again.

"_Odin… why are you doing this to your own son…?" Loki asked, utterly incapable of stopping his hand from outstretching towards Odin and handing him the guardian god's right eye. _

"_Why? Oh that's pretty easy really… I need this eye to see something and after I'm done I'll give it right back…" Odin's smirk told both Loki and another certain future guardian god that he was lying. _

_Ran was nowhere in sight and for that Loki was only the slightest bit relieved "Odin… please give Heimdall his eye back… he needs it!" _

"_So do I, Loki…" Odin stated "This eye is very unique, I understand, and with its powers I will be able to see everything… not just mostly everything."_

"_Please, I'll do anything! Just give it back!" Loki fell to his knees, his eyes beginning to sting, threatening to overflow with tears soon. _

"_Oh look what you've become… you, the once Evil God of Mischief, is begging before me to return something that's not even yours… and not even to you…" Odin knelt beside the fallen god and smiled "All because you fell in love…" _

"Odin, kisama…!" Heimdall's gloved hands began to glow a familiar purple until a ball of static energy formed.

"**_Heimdall-sama…! I told you not to overreact; this is the past and cannot ever be changed! Your attacks will not affect Odin-sama and instead we will not see what happens next because if you use your power I will not be able to stabilize this event!"_**

At the sudden tone of the mirror's voice, the guardian god lowered his hands and sighed in frustration.

"**_Gomen nasai Heimdall-sama…"_**

"_You will not give it back? Odin…?" It looks as if Loki had woken up from a nightmare but for the trickster god, himself, he was living the nightmare. _

"_Hmph… I will not give it to you if that's what you mean…" Odin said as a matter-of-factly. _

_Loki began to rise and once on his feet he shakily started walking towards the All-Father. "Odin… you are the traitor… you betrayed Heimdall's trust and because of that…" a familiar neon green started flowing around Loki, surrounding him in his own power "I will kill you!" Loki screamed, aiming his Laevaetin at the All-Father. _

_Instantly the staff's moon shaped top began to glow that same neon green that was surrounding Loki and just as quick Loki's magic started shooting out of it, aiming for Odin who held both of his hands up just in time to defend himself from the blast. _

"_Odin! Give back Heimdall's eye!" Loki screamed. _

_The All-Father did not reply and instead focused on his shield which was the only thing between himself and the trickster god's fury. _

_For a while this continued on, Loki sending his magic to destroy Odin while Odin, himself, defended with a shield made by his hands but all things must come to an end and Odin seemed to be on the short end of the stick, his barrier almost destroyed while Loki's blinding rage continued on. _

_But then a gasp could be heard._

_Followed by another and "Odin!"_

_Loki snapped his head towards the sound and found Frigg, Odin's wife, and his own wife, Sigyn, staring in shock of what was happening. The trickster god instantly stopped his attack and, distracted by their horrified faces, was blown into the wall by Odin's own magic with a loud crash._

"_Loki… you dare to attack me… the penalty for attempting to assassinate me is death!" Odin declared while Sigyn looked on, horrified. "N-no! Loki… why?" she asked, utterly confused but only then did she realize that he was unconscious. _

-

All of a sudden the scene changed and Loki, Frigg and Sigyn were no longer in the room, only Odin. But then his past self burst into the room, informing Odin of Loki's 'betrayal'.

Heimdall sighed, so this is part where he will get to know why he couldn't remember he was in love with Loki.

"_My poor son… that damned trickster god did this to you…" Odin gently spoke to Heimdall, looking sympathetic "You should take revenge…"_

_Heimdall's now lone eye widened and he looked up into the face of his father "But Odin I…"_

_Odin looked confused "What is it?"_

"_I… I don't…" Heimdall lowered his head "I don't want to kill Loki, Odin. I'm sorry for telling you about my troubles and not even wanting to act upon them… but I really don't want to hate him or kill him…"_

"_So what you're saying, Heimdall is that you would rather forgive him for it?" Odin narrowed his own eye. _

"_I'm very sorry father… I shouldn't have troubled you…" and before the guardian god could go search for Loki the All-Father stopped him with a call of his name. Heimdall turned around "Odin…?"_

"_Are you in love with Loki…?"_

_Heimdall stared in shock at his father but did not say anything and instead looked away "I…" The guardian god took one glance at his father and found that the All-Father was furious, his face growing redder and his eyes growing angrier. "Odin…"_

"_So you're in love with that trickster god huh? Well we'll see about THAT!" raising his arm Odin pointed his finger at Heimdall who was staring at him in horror and unable to move._

"_Odin! What are you doing? Let me go!" Heimdall shouted and tried to break free from his invisible binding but couldn't. _

"_I will erase your memory of ever feeling an ounce of love for that trickster god along with your memories of being happy together!" Odin exclaimed, placing his hand on Heimdall's head. _

"_Odin! NO!" the guardian god screamed before a sudden bolt of pain went through his head. Heimdall's lone eye began to cry and when the pain stopped he slumped to the ground, unconscious._

"_Hmph… Loki… I will see to it that you will die in the worse way possible" Odin glanced over at his unconscious son "And how I'll do that is something you'll find out very soon" _

-

Heimdall blinked, he was back in his shared apartment. He remembered, after that he had woken up at Odin's study room, thinking his father had carried him there after finding him on Bifrost, unconscious. Odin had told him harsh words about Loki and how he should have his revenge on the trickster god. At the time Heimdall thought it was the best thing that ever happened to him, getting a chance to actually kill his now enemy.

When Odin banished Loki as a child into Midgard he had felt a pain in his chest but he hadn't known why, he thought at the time he was excited to actually get a chance to have his revenge but it wasn't it. "Even though my mind no longer knew of my love for Loki… my heart couldn't be fooled…" Heimdall mused but then mentally slapped himself for saying that cheesy love line.

He glanced at the table that the mirror was suppose to be and was surprised to find it not there. "Kagami no Shinjitsu?" he asked and looked around the room.

"I'm right here, Heimdall-sama…"

The guardian god looked behind him to find not a floating mirror (which he was suspecting) but a young woman around her twenties with smooth and shiny sky blue hair with matching clear blue eyes. She was dressed in a roman styled dress that was a blue-green color with the same color scarf around her arms a hair ornament on the side of her head resembled that of a mirror.

"What a beautiful love line that was" she smiled at him while the guardian god coughed "Heimdall-sama… I suppose you want an explanation for my appearance…"

Heimdall only nodded.

"Well I gather my power from revealing the truths hidden from people and because such a big truth was hidden from a powerful god like you, the power I received was multiplied by at least ten times the normal amount I get… and because I gained so much power I was able to take form of a corporeal human being… although, as you know, I am far from it" she giggled and spun around "Do you like the form I chose?"

Heimdall actually managed a smile, not a sadistic one he was very fond of either, but a true and genuine small smile.

"Should we go find your loved one now?" the Kagami no Shinjitsu asked, her smile never faltering.

Heimdall sighed "But what am I suppose to say? 'I was wrong and I'm sorry for trying to make your life a miserable living hell'? Yeah… and he's supposed to buy that because…?" the sarcasm etched in his voice made the Kagami no Shinjitsu twitch slightly.

The mirror maiden sighed "That's not what I meant… just go to him… tell him how you feel and what you've learned, Loki-sama is still in love with you and I'm sure he'd be so happy to know that you don't hate him any longer…" real concern and care was in her voice as she spoke and surprisingly it reminded Heimdall of his mothers. They were always talking to him like that, in their gentle, caring voices.

Thinking about his mothers made him think of his father which made his blood boil. That lying bastard was going to get it if Heimdall had to die and be reincarnated to do so!

-

"Come on Heimdall-sama… you can do it!" the Kagami no Shinjitsu urged the guardian god on while he sweat dropped. "Alright, alright I'll do it! No pressure!" he shouted.

He gulped and cleared his throat before pushing the gates of Loki's mansion open, surprisingly the gates didn't have a barrier on them like usual (how else do you expect Heimdall to not be able to get Loki in his own home?) and instead they swung open like harmless objects.

He looked at the Kagami no Shinjitsu who shrugged her shoulders "Must of known that you didn't come with hostile intent…" she guessed.

_Well that could have been a logical explanation…_ he thought and shrugged his own small shoulders before entering Loki's mansion.

Upon stepping in the Kagami no Shinjitsu suddenly gasped and went wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Heimdall asked, alarmed. The Kagami no Shinjitsu grabbed Heimdall's arm and ran up the stairs while dragging the confused guardian god.

Halfway up the stairs a sudden crash could be heard, like wood being broken and "LOKI-SAMA!" followed by "DADDY!"

She ran into Loki's study room, which the door of the room was surprisingly on the floor… broken…

The Kagami no Shinjitsu was so out of breath upon having to run up the stairs she didn't have enough breath to gasp at the horrifying sight in front of her and instead settled for staring in shock.

Heimdall, on the other hand, did gasp and went wide-eyed.

There, leaning on his work desk, was Loki; eyes closed and slightly smiling while sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

---

Neko-chan: And then Heimdall became so shocked that he had to go to the coo-coo hospital for special people while the Kagami no Shinjitsu was persuaded by her brother to join the dark side, THE END!

Ecchan: Punyan?

Neko-chan: Oh gosh, ECCHAN! I almost forgot to put you into my fic!

Ecchan: Huh? Is Loki-tama dead? -Pokes his corpse-

Neko-chan: Um… since I didn't put Ecchan into my fic I guess I'll have to just continue it -whistles innocently-

Inu-sama: Heh, wouldn't the readers have killed you if this WAS the end?

Neko-chan: I know right? -Grins-

Ecchan: Punyan?

---

"YOU!"

A sudden growl made the guardian god snap out of his shock and turn just to see Fenrir about to bite his head off. The Kagami no Shinjitsu acted quickly and stepped in front of Heimdall while holding her arms in front of her. A shield surrounded her and the guardian god just before the wolf could sink his teeth into Heimdall.

Fenrir all of a sudden bounced back with a yelp of surprise and landed on the floor. "Nii-san!" Yamino rushed to his brother's side.

Heimdall looked questionably at the woman who shrugged her shoulders "I'm a mirror, what do you expect I specialize in?"

He shook his head and rushed over to Loki, who he just realized, was in his kakusei form. "Shit" the guardian god cursed and carefully pulled out the large piece of glass from the trickster god's arm. Loki's arm did not start healing.

Heimdall's eye widened and ever so slowly took off his right glove, revealing the razor sharp nails on his hand. He gently placed it on Loki's cheek, careful not to cut him, and felt his blood run cold.

There was no warmth coming from the trickster god's body and all color and radiance that face once showed no longer existed.

"Is he…?" the Kagami no Shinjitsu started to cry when Heimdall didn't answer "Oh god…" she put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

Heimdall felt like doing that as well, crying to no end. This wasn't fair, this just wasn't FAIR! After he had learned of Odin's betrayal, after he had realized Loki had never betrayed him… after he figured he loved the god of mischief… this just wasn't FAIR!

"You have no RIGHT to cry!" Fenrir barked angrily.

The guardian looked up and it was then that he realized that his vision had blurred due to the tears in his eyes. He was really crying!

"You have no right! Daddy died… Daddy died because of you, didn't he?" Fenrir began to cry hysterically, hugging his younger brother for comfort while Yamino also wept for their father.

At this Heimdall cried even harder and covered his face with his hands. "Heimdall-sama… that's not true! Heimdall-sama did not do this!" the Kagami no Shinjitsu shouted, her tears still flowing but her face was defiant.

"I wouldn't say it wasn't all Heimdall-sama's fault…"

All eyes fell upon a figure sitting on Loki's work desk, legs crossed and smirking. His clear blue eyes fell upon Heimdall "After all… he died for your cause…" the figure got off the desk and stared at the others.

The Kagami no Shinjitsu was the first to respond to this new intruder "Otou-to! Why are you…? Don't tell me it was YOU…" her eyes filled with shock and backed away from him slowly.

A growl filled the room and both the guardian god and mirror maiden turned around to see both of Loki's sons beginning to revert to their true forms "Loki-sama's death… was your fault?" Yamino asked in a dangerously calm voice but his eyes betrayed his voice, showing boundless fury in those glowing blue orbs.

"You killed Daddy!" Fenrir growled while beginning to glow himself, his eyes already turning into that of his wolf forms.

"…" the intruder did not respond at first and began to think of something to say but in the end all he muttered was, "Yeah I guess you could say that I had something to do with his death…" but before the children of Loki could tear this guy to shreds he added very quickly, "But your father was the one who killed himself, he only used me to help"

Shocked, both Yamino and Fenrir stopped their transformation and instead demanded an explanation.

The intruder only smirked "Well first off I am the Kagami no Shinjitsu… well half of it. That woman over there is my big older twin sister and the other half of the Kagami no Shinjitsu. Of course when it comes to power, I am more dominant and that's how Loki-sama found the strength to kill himself; through my… influence" he explained.

"Kagami no Shinjitsu… but I've heard of that before, it's supposed to be a mirror which showed you the hidden truth of your life… it's also known for helping many people in the past!" Yamino exclaimed, not believing that the two twins in front of him were really the Kagami no Shinjitsu "And last time I saw, convincing people to commit suicide was not part of your job!"

The brother only shrugged his shoulders "As I've said before it's not all my fault really. Loki-sama over there wanted to kill himself, knowing that his beloved would never return his feelings again… oh how sad!" the male mock-cried and wiped away an invisible tear.

Yamino and Fenrir were beginning to revert back to their true forms again but they were also interrupted once again by the female this time, "No! Please my brother is not like he should be… for some reason evil aura has made its way into his glass and now he's changed… inside he really is half of the Kagami no Shinjitsu! He really is good, please believe me!"

"Grr… and why should we believe somebody who is friends with the one who has tried to take Daddy's life countless of times!" Fenrir barked at her, transformation continuing.

"No please, you have to believe me! If you destroy my brother the Kagami no Shinjitsu can never be whole again!"

"Heh! Sounds good to me!" Fenrir stated and lunged for the mirror maiden who gasped but then once again Fenrir was bounced back by a force field, this time bigger and more powerful.

"Otou-to…"

"Hmph, there you owe me one onee-san… I think I'll be off now… oh and before I go I guess I should tell you guys, well more specifically Heimdall-sama, that Loki believes the reason you hate him is because he changed. That his past self is a reflection of his real being… ha ha! That's a load of bull though… how he was back in Asgard and how he is now is both the same people… he just didn't realize it in time! Well I'll be off now, see you guys!" and with that he disappeared from the room.

"That guy… I'll kill him one day!" Fenrir growled.

A sudden feminine scream filled the room and all eyes glanced at the doorway of the study room.

Freya, Freyr, Narugami and Ecchan were standing (floating) there, all eyes wide and horrified. "Loki…" Freya, who screamed, instantly started to weep into her brother's shoulder who comforted her by gently patting her head. Narugami looked on, horrified.

"Loki-tama…" Ecchan's eyes began to fill with tears as well.

"Fenrir-oniisan, Midgardsorm…"

Suddenly another intruder appeared but this one, more familiar than the last. Her knee-length wavy-pink locks ruffled slightly and her familiar emerald-eyes made her recognizable in an instant.

"Hel!" both Fenrir and Yamino shouted.

"Hel… oh goddess of the underworld!" the Kagami no Shinjitsu realized and backed away a little from the goddess who didn't seem offended in the slightest bit.

"Have you come to take Daddy, Hel?"

"No… I've already taken him…" Hel truthfully answered back. Fenrir's eyes widened but he expected her answer so said nothing else. "Gomen ne Fenrir-oniisan…" she apologized.

"There's no need to apologize onee-san… you are the goddess of the underworld… taking souls who have not died on the battlefield is your job…" Yamino tried to sound comforting but only ended up making Hel feel disgusted at herself for taking her own father's soul but more disgusted at Odin, who had forced her to become the goddess she is.

"So then why are you here…" Heimdall's sudden cold voice made all of them snap out of their sad state and Hel smiled at him "To tell you a prophecy, in the Norns place" she answered and while her brothers and the mirror maiden looked shocked, Heimdall looked like he was deprived of all emotions.

"The prophecy is this: My father…" she looked at her brothers and smiled "_Our_ father, Jashin Loki, will be reborn into Midgard"

All eyes shot up and stared at Hel who smiled at them all and continued "However, the All-Father shall not stop his attempts at his blood brother's life after he learns of this and therefore Loki shall realize his powers first to defend himself against all other assassins and then, when the time is right, he and his friends shall remember everything and fight one last battle, Ragnarok!"

-----

Neko-chan: OMG! This thing is 21 pages long exactly! The longest I've EVER written! This took me the whole day too! Gosh! –Swirly eyes- now my eyes are so tired and everything is getting dark… -faints-

Inu-sama: -drinks some coffee-

Neko-chan: Why is it that you always have the things I want at the moment?

Inu-sama: -Shrugs- Because I'm smart enough to get them at the time?

Neko-chan: Oh shut up!

Inu-sama: I think we should go to bed! Ja minna!

Neko-chan: And please review!


	2. Rebirth

Top of Form

Neko-chan: Ok sorry for the wait people…

Inu-sama: Neko-chan is just such a perfectionist when it comes to her stories…

Neko-chan: Yup! That's exactly right; I only update chapters when I feel that it's good enough to be posted onto the net…

Ecchan: Punyan!

Neko-chan: Ok so just a few things on this… I really had no idea what Loki's last name should be and I used a random (cough, cough) name… so yeah…

Inu-sama: Very original, aren't you?

Neko-chan: -Grins- oh and at the very end of my fic I wonder if I should have done what I did… maybe it wasn't all that original… anyway here are the replies to my lovely reviewers:

Anix: Well here it is! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yoru Hana1:** I was seriously cracking up when you said 'Odin is such an ass!' I don't know why though, must have been sugar high or something XD and about Ragnarok and Loki and Heimdall having to fight each other, don't worry I have something in mind to that (I also don't find that Narugami and Yamino could kill each other -.-) but yeah Ragnarok will happen, just REALLY later on… and about Sigyn, I already have in mind what to do with her. Thanks for the review and here's the chapter!

**ShinY ToxiC WastE** O.o is your eye still itchy? Because I'll try to make what you didn't understand a little more understandable. Yes you're right, Odin must die, if not in Ragnarok (which will happen, trust me -evil sadistic grin-) then by my OWN HANDS! Or probably yours or Yoru Hana1's -Grins- By the way, I can't believe you faved my story and I didn't even post the first chapter up yet, it feels good that my story means that much to you! By the way I'm not being sarcastic! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok just so you all know because if I did then oh yeah all the yaoi fan girls out there would so totally worship me!

Neko-chan: By the way if anybody doesn't know a word in here that's Japanese please tell me when you are reviewing so that I may be able to translate for you by modifying the chapter.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

_Footsteps could be heard in a silent hall, making their way down. The echoing sounds of those heels contacting on cement broke through the usually quiet place and when they stopped in front of a certain door, three knocks and then "Come in…" from inside the room._

_The three Norns, goddesses of fates and each having their own territory in it, were sitting around a small and white circular table. They smiled at the sudden guest as if they had been expecting them. "Welcome… how may we help you Hel…?" A woman with knee-length dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes was the first to speak. She was seated on the right side of the table and wore a buttoned white shirt with blue stripes running down them and blue shorts. Her name was Verdandi and she was the Norn of the present. _

"_You know why I am here…" Hel, goddess of the underworld and keeper of all souls who have not died on the battlefield, spoke with a slight bitter tone in her voice but it didn't seem to bother the Norns. _

"_Yes we know…" the one sitting on the left side of the table spoke. This one seemed the most mature out of all the three; her dirty-blonde hair was very short and didn't even reach her shoulders while her violet-colored eyes spoke with knowledge of many centuries that have passed. She wore the same style of clothing as Verdandi, only the color of the stripes and the color of her pants were a light orange color. This was Urd, Norn of the past._

_Hel narrowed her emerald-eyes at them._

"_Please do not be mad Hel and believe that we did not want Loki-sama to do what he did…" the final Norn of the trio spoke. Her appearance was the youngest of them all, looking like a girl in her mid teens, with long blonde hair that easily out-lengthen both of her sisters, tied into two pig-tails. Her green eyes showed sadness when she spoke and she, too, wore the same style as her two sisters, only color of her stripes and shorts were a pink-orange color. She was known as Skuld, Norn of the future._

"_So then why didn't you help him? You knew what was going to happen, yet you did nothing and let him die!" the goddess of the underworld began to glow, her aura became a very dangerous power, all those who saw it would have trembled in fear but the three in front of her sat calmly and just as calmly continued to stare at her._

"_Hel… your father shall be reborn" Verdandi stated. _

_Hel's eyes widened, her aura beginning to fade away, as she looked up at the Norns "When…?" she asked._

_Skuld smiled at her "Very soon… here look into the tea cup…" she pushed the tea cup filled with brown tea towards the goddess of the underworld who walked closer to the table. _

_Hel bent over the table and stared into the tea cup, surprised when she saw her father in his child form laughing. He seemed to be playing in a park with another boy his age with purple-hair and crimson eyes. "Otou-sama… and Heimdall…" Hel murmured. _

"_Yes… Loki-sama will not be the only one reborn…" Urd said with a small smile. _

"_Does this mean my father can live on without any problems anymore?" Hel was almost hopeful but as she expected The Norns all shook their heads. "Odin-sama will not stop until he is sure Loki-sama will be erased completely…" Verdandi admitted. _

"_Hel… will you pass on a message to Loki-sama's friends and family?" Skuld asked. _

_The pink-haired goddess straightened and nodded "Is it about father?"_

"_Yes… they should all be gathered at his mansion right now… along with the Kagami no Shinjitsu… this message shall be a prophecy that all of them will need to know… just before they are all reborn" Verdandi explained. Urd suddenly got up and walked towards a desk that Hel had not noticed before._

_When Urd went back to the table, something in hand, she handed it to Hel who confusingly took it. "This is something you should give to the blue-haired maiden after you are done telling them the prophecy" the Norn explained. _

_The pink-haired goddess glanced down at it, it was wrapped in a white cloth but the object was small. "Hel…" Skuld's serious voice suddenly made the other turn her attention to the blonde "One by one Loki-sama's friends and family who live in Midgard will die a mysterious death… it is up to you, as the goddess of the underworld, to reincarnate them with sealed memories of their past…" _

_Hel's eyes widened "When shall I reincarnate them?" she asked. _

_The Norns all looked at each other then back at Hel "When you feel the time is right…" Verdandi said._

_Hel looked back into her arms where the object was still covered with the white cloth; she gently placed her hand on it and glanced up at The Norns who didn't object. She slipped the cloth off and stared at it, it was a mirror._

---

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Loki"

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Loki!"

Tick, tock.

"Wake up this instant!"

A small boy slowly cracked one emerald eye open to see who it was that disrupting his sleep and instantly closed it, the sunny rays slipping into his room burned his eyes and just as he was about to pull his the covers of his bed sheets over him, "No! Get out of bed!" the disrupter only became louder.

"Nngh…" was all the small boy replied with and a wave of his hand.

"GET OUT OF BED!" the scream was loud enough to shake the small boy out of bed and onto the floor with a big 'thump'.

"Itai…" the small boy whined and rubbed his rear, where he landed. His emerald eyes looked up to see a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties, a blue-eyed red head, with a satisfied smile "Ohayo Loki!" she exclaimed, patting him on the head and kissed his cheek.

The small boy, Loki, just groaned when he glanced at his clock "Kaa-san… did you know it was seven? And that school doesn't start until nine?" he accused, pouting at his mother who grinned at him. "Yes I did! But I don't want my boy to be late on his first day of fourth grade!" she remarked, putting on a fake innocent face.

Her son sweat dropped "Kaa-san… It's been a month since I started fourth grade…"

"Hmm…? Oh yes I meant right after the weekend!"

Loki sighed and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't take too long in there, Loki!"

-

Once out of the bathroom the small boy had dressed for school, consisting of the school uniform which was black shorts, a white undershirt and a thin black, long-sleeved shirt with the school crest on it with matching black shoes. He combed his slightly ruffled chestnut-colored hair until it was straightened out and grinned in the mirror before going downstairs for breakfast.

During breakfast the small boy was seated next to his mother who was currently stressing herself with what to eat first. Ever since they had gotten a new butler breakfast, lunch and dinner was never burnt, as opposed to when Loki's mother had been cooking for them, and was quite delicious.

At first they had all thought that this new butler seemed a little too young to be a working as one but he had promised he was a very dedicated person and was very happy to cook and clean for them. So, after much convincing from the butler, they had decided to try him out for a couple of weeks. Right now it was only the second week of hiring this boy but he was excelling in things that Loki's parents hadn't thought possible for a boy of his age.

Loki, himself, was very grateful to this new butler that his parent's had hired for him because the guy was actually a really nice man, taking care of Loki and doing all of his chores for him though Loki thought it was weird that the man enjoyed cooking and doing the laundry and sweeping and just about any other way to take care of the his mansion-like house.

Getting back to reality, it seems that the woman has finally chosen and was already digging into her food just as Loki's father came into the room, looking like he had gone through a tornado and survived with his brown hair sticking out all over the place, his clothes wrinkled and loose on some spots and his eyes still half-closed. "Oh dear… go into the bathroom and fix yourself up!" Loki's mother exclaimed, shooing his father into the bathroom in a hurry.

"Did you enjoy breakfast, Loki-sama?"

The small chestnut-haired boy looked up to see his butler smiling at him. The butler seemed to be about in his late teens and had shoulder-length dark green-colored hair that was tied into a lose ponytail by a black ribbon with matching emerald eyes that were strangely similar to Loki's own eyes. Loki smiled back "Yamino-kun, I told you not to call me 'Loki-sama'! 'Loki' is fine!" he tried to persuade the other.

"Oh but it's not proper for me to call you by just your first name! Besides I work for your family, it's just right to call you 'Loki-sama', Loki-sama" but it looks like Yamino just wouldn't be persuaded.

-

Loki sighed and checked his watch "Eight thirty…" he murmured and nervously scratched his head "It's only a ten minute walk to school… I still have twenty more minutes until school starts…" he sighed but continued on "Mom can be so impossible sometimes..."

A small scream made him turn around just in time to see a girl running towards his direction. She stopped to catch her breath in front of Loki but when she looked up her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm "Ano…!"

Loki blinked in confusion "Um are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Please!" the girl started "Please help me! There are a couple of boys who have my ribbon!" she exclaimed and looked like she was about to cry. Loki glanced at her wavy-brown hair and noticed that on one side there was a ribbon with red stripes tied into a bow while the other didn't have one.

"Hey!"

Both of them glanced behind the girl to see two boys grinning at them and holding up the matching ribbon to the one the girl had in her hair. "Oh please give it back!" she pleaded them. They only laughed "Serves you right for not going out with us!" they mocked.

Loki narrowed his eyes "And that's why you're harassing her? Hmph… you guys are no good lousy bullies!" he exclaimed and glared at them. They glared back "Just who the hell do you think you are! This has nothing to do with you" one of them shouted, the one with the ribbon in his hand.

"Give back the ribbon to this girl!" Loki's warning tone didn't seem to intimidate them though.

"Heh! Guess we'll just have to deal with you too!" the one with the ribbon charged at Loki but he just side stepped and stuck his foot out. The other boy tripped and fell to the ground, landing on his face.

"Ro!" the other boy, Ro's companion, shouted in worry.

Snatching the ribbon from the boy's hand, Loki took the girl's hand and ran past the other boy.

They ran for a while but when they finally stopped to catch their breath Loki handed the girl her ribbon. "Arigatou desu!" she exclaimed and took her ribbon. "No problem" Loki assured her and stood up straight to check his watch, 8:40 AM.

He checked to see which street he was on and sighed in relief, it'll only take fifteen minutes to get to the school from here if he ran so he wouldn't be late on his first day, imagine what it would be like to explain to his mother how he was late despite leaving at 8:30 AM.

"Ano… may Reiya ask your name?" the girl asked.

"Hm…? Oh I'm Loki" he answered and smiled at the girl. The girl, in turn, smiled back "I'm Oohshima, Reiya! Nice to meet you, Loki-sama!" she bowed.

Loki blinked in surprise "'Loki…-sama'? He hesitantly asked. Reiya nodded "Loki-sama is like Reiya's prince, getting her ribbon back and protecting Reiya from those two boys!" she exclaimed and blushed at him.

Loki sweat dropped "Um you don't have to call me-"

"Come on Loki-sama! We'll be late for school if we don't hurry up!" Reiya called out and walked on.

Loki sighed.

-

"So you go to the same school as me huh?" Loki asked while they crossed the street, although he should have known since she was wearing the female version of the school uniform.

"Hai, desu!" Reiya answered "Reiya doesn't talk a lot during school and that's why Loki-sama probably didn't notice Reiya in third grade!"

"Oh! I remember… you were the one who sat two seats behind me last year! Aren't you the girl who sits right next to me this year?" as if it was all coming back to him Loki laughed nervously "Yeah… guess I didn't really notice you all that much… you never talked when we were in class…"

Reiya nodded "Reiya was very shy!" she explained.

-

"Settle down class, I have something to announce to you!"

All the students finally stopped talking upon having the teacher walk in. They all took their seats and stared in the front of the class.

"This is Higashiyama, Kazumi" a boy stood at the front of the room with features that could be described as 'good-looking' or as good looking as it gets when it comes to ten year olds. He had purple hair and deep crimson eyes, also wearing the school uniform but the black long-sleeved he wore was unbuttoned, showing the white shirt underneath it. He was also wearing black gloves that hid both of his hands and needless to say his appearance made some of the girls swoon over him.

Loki blinked _He looks… familiar…_ was what he thought at the new transfer student.

"He's a transfer student from out of town but he will be staying with us for the rest of his elementary years. Is there anything you want to tell the class, Higashiyama-san?"

The boy looked positively bored and with a shrug of his shoulders he replied "As the sensei said I'm from out of town but I was actually born here in Tokyo and moved when I was seven. My parents decided that we should return to Tokyo about a few months ago so here I am…" again with a shrug of his shoulders, "Nice to meet you all, I guess…"

"Ok is there anything the class would like to ask Higashiyama-san?" the teacher asked and instantly a few hands shot up, more precisely the girls of the class.

After being called on, a girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes asked, "Since you're out of town, where have you recently gone to school?"

"I didn't, my parents hired a private tutor for me while they worked" Kazumi replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a blonde girl with blue eyes asked when she was called on, her smile was that of fake innocence while she eagerly awaited his answer.

"No…" the boy answered.

"Do you plan on having one?" she urged on.

"Nope… I really don't have the time to be going out with girls…" the crimson-eyed boy rolled his eyes when the blonde gave a pout but turned his attention to the teacher when she said that the questions should come to an end.

"Well now that the questions are over, will our class president please stand?" the teacher was surprised to see that nobody got up and was even more surprised when one of her students had said that the president was sick and out today. She sighed "Well then…" and glancing around the room until a certain chestnut-haired, emerald-eyed boy caught her attention "Kinoshita?" she called.

Loki looked up at the teacher and stood up "Hai?" he asked.

"Will you help Higashiyama-san here and show him around the school for the rest of the week?" she asked and put her hand on Kazumi's shoulder.

Loki nodded "Sure…" he replied and smiled at Kazumi who surprisingly smiled back. Loki took his seat and so did the new transfer student who took the window seat, right next to him. "Nice to you meet you Kazumi-kun, I'm Kinoshita Loki" the emerald-eyed boy faced Kazumi and smiled again.

Kazumi, in turn, replied, "It's not 'nice to meet you'"

Loki blinked in surprise "Eh?"

Reiya, who was listening, turned to Kazumi who was leaning on his hand "Loki-sama… perhaps you know Higashiyama-san?" she asked, hoping that maybe she was helping. Loki just blinked and scratched his head in confusion "Mm…" he thought about it, it was true that Kazumi did look familiar but he couldn't seem to know why.

"Have you really forgotten me, Loki?" Kazumi asked, an unreadable expression coming over his face.

All of a sudden a scene flashed into the chestnut-haired boy. It was a park where he was only six and was hiding behind a tree while a purple-haired boy with crimson-colored eyes was looking around. His six year old self grinned.

Then it jumped to when he was seven and was trying to hold his tears in, sadly waving goodbye at a retreating car. Inside the car the same purple-haired boy was sadly waving back.

"AH! Kazumi!" Loki yelled and pointed at the other boy who blinked at him. The whole class turned to the source of the outburst and Loki found himself sweat dropping. "Kinoshita, would you like to share something with the class?" the teacher asked, giving the boy a warning glare.

Loki shook his head and bowed his head in embarrassment. After apologizing for his rude outburst the class turned their attention back to the blackboard. He sighed in relief and turned to Kazumi "I remember now, you're the same Kazumi who was my best friend when I was six and moved away when I was seven" Loki whispered and happily grinned at Kazumi "It's great to see you again!"

Kazumi smirked "Glad that you remember me"

-

"Eh so Higashiyama-san is Loki-sama's childhood friend?" Reiya asked while they walked home. Loki nodded "When I was little Kazumi was my only friend so we became best friends in no time! But then he moved away a year later" the chestnut-haired boy looked a little depressed at remembering that sad memory of the day he had to say good-bye to his best friend.

"It's because my parents were convinced that they would get a better job somewhere else. Turns out that their salary isn't what they expected so they moved back here" Kazumi said with a shrug "They really are idiots…"

"That's not nice… you shouldn't call your own parents idiots…" Reiya piped in.

Kazumi shrugged while Loki laughed nervously "But it's really great that you're back! I'm glad you moved back here!" he exclaimed, hoping it would lighten the mood up a bit. Kazumi shrugged while Loki smiled at him "I really did miss you a lot" the emerald-eyed boy said.

Kazumi blinked in surprise and blushed at the comment "Hey Loki…?"

"Hm…?"

"Do you remember… what we did just before I moved… the day before?" the crimson-eyed boy hesitantly asked, wondering what the other would respond with. Loki just blinked in surprise "What we did…?" he closed his eyes and thought "What _did_ we do… huh…" all of a sudden something began flashing in his mind again, a scene where he and Kazumi were near a pond and laughing. They both had their shoes off and were staring into the clear pond and Loki was about to tell Kazumi something but then,

"Loki-sama…!"

Loki opened his eyes and saw that Reiya was in front of an icy cart, smiling and waving at him. He looked at Kazumi and grinned "Come on, let's go get an icy!" he grabbed the other's hand, despite the protest, and dragged him over.

Reiya, who noticed Loki and Kazumi were holding hands, instantly frowned a little but then the icy man behind his cart finally stopped what he was doing to notice Reiya "Oh hi! Sorry, what would you-ah it's you!" he pointed his finger at Reiya who confusingly blinked at him "Ano… Reiya doesn't know you" she hesitantly said, backing away a little.

The icy man blinked his brown eyes "Oh yes… of course, sorry about that! Now what would you like?" he asked, waving his hands in front of him while he apologized. Reiya looked hesitant at the weird man but nodded and was about to tell him which flavor she wanted but was interrupted by Loki dragging a complaining Kazumi over.

"I said I didn't want one!" the purple-haired boy yelled, trying to tear his hand out of Loki's grasp but didn't succeed seeing as the other had a surprisingly strong grip on it.

"Nonsense…! Icys are delicious, trust me you'll like them!" Loki argued while continuing to drag the struggling boy. "Reiya, did you already get one?" the emerald-eyed boy asked her, still holding onto Kazumi who wasn't really struggling anymore but better safe then sorry.

"Iie desu! But now that Loki-sama's here, Reiya would like a strawberry flavored icy please!" the cheery girl exclaimed but the icy man wasn't doing anything, instead staring at Loki and Kazumi with a shocked, horrified, confused and many others, expression.

He soon snapped out of his staring though, when he noticed that the three elementary students were now staring at _him_ strangely and was about to leave. "Ah, wait! Sorry, I was uh… thinking about something! Yeah! What flavor would you like again?" he asked Reiya.

The three seemed to be thinking over if they really should buy the treat from the strange man but when he apologized again and said that they can have one free if they buy two the three (or at least two of them) decided that they would buy some. "Ok then one strawberry flavored one… a cherry and uh…" Loki looked at Kazumi who shrugged his shoulders, signaling he didn't care which one he got "…um make that two cherries"

"Ok… here you go! That'll be four hundred yen!" the icy man gave Reiya her strawberry one and the two cherries to Kazumi while Loki paid him.

"Ah, Loki-sama Reiya can pay for her own icy! Loki-sama doesn't have to" Reiya suddenly said when she noticed Loki giving the icy man his money.

"Yeah, you don't really have to pay for all of it… it's not like we both don't have money on us right now" Kazumi added.

"Nah, it's fine… besides I haven't been using my allowance for quite a while now" he replied and took his icy from Kazumi's hand "I really don't mind" he quickly added upon seeing their unconvinced faces. "Come on! Let's go home. Thanks a lot, mister" Loki waved to the icy man before starting to jog towards his home.

"Ah, Loki-sama, wait for Reiya!" the brown-haired girl whined and began running after Loki.

Kazumi stared at the icy man who began to sweat "Um is there anything else you need?" he nervously asked under the boy's look.

"No… it's probably nothing. I'm probably imagining things" Kazumi answered back with a shrug and began to walk towards his friends who were calling his name.

When they were gone the icy man sighed in relief and took of his white cap, revealing his dark brown hair and began fanning himself. He took of his white apron as well, (it's an icy uniform, what can I say?) letting everyone who bothered to look see his green school uniform underneath. He stretched and massaged his shoulders before sighing again and picking up certain, familiar wooden sword "Those three…" he murmured "I wonder why… I was reborn with my memories…?"

-----

Loki: The next chapter's keywords are: 'Clubs', 'Gods' and 'Mysteries'

Mayura: Oh you know! I once had a pet bear! Well it wasn't a real bear but a baby one and it was soooo cute! It used to go like 'rawr!'

Loki: I said 'Clubs' not 'Cubs'

Mayura: Oh I see! But did you know that the species my bear is, is almost extinct from the world?

Loki: Oh really now?

Mayura: Yup! How about I show you my pet baby bear now? It's still so cute but now it foams at the mouth and stares at me with its red eyes… it's really creepy now but I REFUSE to let it go into the wild and die of starvation!

Loki: -.-' just where did you acquire this bear anyway?

Mayura: Oh it was in the park once! It was so helpless-

Loki: ANYWAY! Forget I asked… next time on Matantei Loki Ragnarok, The Other Side of the Glass: _The New Mystery Club! And a Few Surprises After!_

Mayura: -Happily, with stars in her eyes- Is it a Fushigi Mystery?

Top of Form


	3. The New Mystery Club!

Neko-chan: Could it be?! Is it possible!? A second chapter! XD

Inu-sama: …sigh…

Neko-chan: -.-

Inu-sama: …

Neko-chan: Well now… if being enthusiastic would kill you then please by all means, lie on your lazy butt while I celebrate by myself!

Inu-sama: -Nods head- ok then…

Neko-chan: -.- -grumbles- anyway… I am SO sorry, my faithful readers, I haven't updated in five whole months!

Inu-sama: This was due to her computer being cleaned out and she lost a lot of her already written fan fictions

Neko-chan: Yes, and like I said before: Gomen nasai, minna!

Inu-sama: well, better not waste their time and get to the fic already…

Neko-chan: O.o yes of course! But first: the dreaded -shudders- disclaimer…

Ecchan: Neko-chan does not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or anything related to it, she will never own it either, so please don't sue!

Neko-chan: Yeah, crush my hopes and dream why don'tcha!

Ecchan: O.o Punyan…?

Neko-chan: -Grumbling-

Inu-sama: Let's continue, shall we?

Chapter 2: The New Mystery Club! And a few surprises after…

"Clubs…?" Loki asked, biting into his sandwich after.

Right now was lunch where Loki, Kazumi and Reiya decided to eat outside, under a Sakura tree where it wasn't as noisy and stuffy as the school's cafeteria (well… two of them decided, Kazumi just shrugged his shoulders and muttered "whatever…")

Reiya nodded "Reiya thought that maybe all three of us can join a club together!" she exclaimed and smiled happily at both of them.

"…but I'm not really interested in any of the clubs in school, Reiya… sorry…" Loki admitted and gave her an apologetic look.

Reiya frowned, her happy mood gone "Oh well then what about Higashiyama-san…?" her tone was hopeful.

Kazumi pointed at Loki "I'm with him…"

Reiya's mood probably dropped about ten feet under ground. A small (fake) smile followed after though "Oh… it's ok… I just thought that maybe we could all have fun doing something together… I mean the… three of us that is…" she stared at her half empty lunch box with a dejected face and sighed.

Loki frowned "Well… there is the option of making one ourselves and ask the principle if he would accept or something I guess…" he said, hoping that would lighten her spirits up.

It did more than that, Reiya was more than ecstatic to hear that Loki was trying to cheer her up. The brunette, along with her mood, instantly shot up "Yes, we could try that!" she exclaimed and cheerfully smiled at both of them "All three of us should make our own club!"

Kazumi raised an eyebrow "All _three_ of us…?" he was hesitant in asking but sweat dropped when both of his friends turned to him at the same exact time.

"Of course, Higashiyama-san…!" Reiya exclaimed, a big happy (too happy) smile aimed at him.

"You didn't think we'd leave you out, did you Kazumi?" Loki evilly grinned at him.

Kazumi's eye twitched at the look Loki was giving him.

Loki only continued to grin.

The purple-haired boy sighed in defeat "No… of course not…" sarcasm was made sure to be etched into the sentence.

"I knew you'd see it my way…" although, in Loki's case, that was said in a very quiet whisper.

-

About a few hours later, the three had already gone to the principle to ask of their club-making and though two out of three of them doubted that it would be that easy to convince him (budget and everything) the rather over-weight yet kind man only smiled at them and told them that they had exactly twenty-four hours to think up of a club and if the idea did not satisfy him then he would not allow them to run the club.

So after that, the three had decided that they would think up of the club in Loki's mansion-like house…

"How about a reading club…?" Reiya suggested.

"The school already has one of those…" Loki reminded her.

"Oh yeah… well then what about a drama-"

"They have that too…"

"…I suppose they have a music club?"

"Yeah, it's called band…" Kazumi sarcastically remarked.

"…oh what about a fencing club!" Reiya exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"…um Reiya…?" Loki asked.

"Hai…?"

"…you're _in_ the fencing club, you realize that right?" he sweat dropped.

Reiya blushed "Oh… right…" she sat down.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

Reiya was grateful when the doorbell rang, distracting them from staring weirdly at her. Loki got up "I'll go get it…" he said and went to go answer the front door. A few seconds later, Reiya and Kazumi could hear the sound of the door opening and,

"Tadaimasu…! Oh Loki you're home!" came the cheery and very loud voice.

"Ah okaa-san, okairi-ah!"

Kazumi and Reiya looked at each other then stared at the kitchen doors.

"Oh, I missed you! How was your day at school?" the voice continued.

"…"

"Loki…?"

"…crnetbret…!" came the distorted reply.

"…Loki…? Are you ok…? What's wrong?"

Now was the time that Kazumi and Reiya rushed to the front door, finding a woman with red hair and blue eyes hugging their friend very tightly and also staring at him with worry in her eyes. Reiya gasped "Loki-sama…!" she said in worry after seeing the boy turning a few shades of blue.

Kazumi sweat dropped "Err… you're going to kill him you know…" he muttered to which the red headed woman stared at him confusingly. Kazumi, in turn, pointed at his friend "Can't breathe…" he stated.

The red headed woman stared at him for a moment then back at Loki before something clicked in her mind and she gasped "Oh, I'm so sorry Loki!" she shouted out and let go of the poor suffocating boy.

As soon as he was dropped, Loki took some much needed deep breaths, his face returning to its normal color.

"Loki-sama, are you alright?" Reiya asked in worry.

"…barely" the chestnut-haired boy breathed out.

-

"This is your mother, Loki-sama?" Reiya blinked, Loki looked nothing like this woman.

Kazumi stared weirdly "Hey, wasn't your mother's hair color different last time I met her?" he asked, now remembering that Loki didn't used to live in such a big house either.

Loki smiled nervously "Actually, this is Kinoshita, Kanna… she's my _adoptive_ mother" he re-introduced the woman and then turned to her "Kaa-san, this is Reiya and Kazumi. Reiya is a new friend from school and Kazumi is my childhood friend from before you adopted me" he explained. Kanna blinked in surprise and stared at Kazumi for a few seconds before smiling and bowing to them with a "nice to meet you".

"Ah, aren't you the famous director of many romance movies…?" Reiya's widened as she realized this and bowed her head at the woman with respect "It's such an honor to meet you!"

"Oh ho, ho! I see you're quite updated on life aren't you? Sigh… its hard being such a famous person among commoners…" Kanna made a tired pose with her right arm wrapped on her waist with the tips of her finger of her left hand delicately placed on her forehead.

"Oh my…! Kinoshita-san is just as a lovely actress as her leading stars!" Reiya clasped her hands together while she exclaimed this, admiring the woman and her 'acting skills'.

Kazumi and Loki sweat dropped…

"Oh, by the way Loki, you're father is going to be home late today, says he's finally got a case!" the woman told her so, a proud look coming over her face.

Loki raised an eyebrow "Otou-san…?" he asked in disbelief.

"What does your dad work as, Loki-sama? Is he just as famous as your mother?" Reiya asked, eager to hear.

Loki sighed "Sorry to disappoint you Reiya but he's not all that great. He runs a detective agency, not able to find any better job with only getting paid when he actually gets clients… finishing or solving their cases is a whole other story though, which I'd rather not get into" the boy crossed his arms and shook his head "my father is a lazy man who can't find a job that pays him at least every week. I'm surprised he actually found himself a case, this is probably the first in three weeks…"

Reiya blinked in surprise.

"Loki! I can't believe you would say something like that about your own father! He has many problems to deal with himself, and even if he isn't successful as I or anybody else…" there was a dramatic pause "he's still the man I fell in love with and I would do anything to support him in life!" Kanna clasped her hands together and stared at the sky with a daydreaming look.

Reiya found herself staring in admiration again.

"Will you cut it out already?!" Loki shouted at his mother, a little annoyed at her constantly embarrassing him with her 'remarkable acting skills'.

"I'm just trying to defend my dear Kei-chan!" Kanna gasped "Unless… unless you _hate_ him!" she began sobbing dramatically into her hands.

Reiya flapped her hands around as she circled the woman, trying to calm her down "Oh no, I'm sure Loki-sama didn't mean it like that!" she tried.

Loki sighed "Reiya, leave her be… you'll just be caught up in her troubles the more you worry about her"

At his comment, Kanna sobbed even harder "How can you say such horrible things, Loki?!" she managed to shout through her sobbing.

"You can't expect me to let my friends be tangled up in your messes!" Loki shouted.

"Is she… _always_ like this?" Kazumi, who had stayed silent until now, finally spoke up.

Loki sighed again "I'm afraid so…"

Kazumi sweat dropped.

It was at this time that the front door bell rang again, interrupting Kanna from her sobbing to peek in from between her fingers. Loki turned "I'll go get it…" he said as he began walking.

When he opened the door, standing in front of him was a teenage girl with waist-long pink hair, crimson eyes and dressed in a high school uniform. Loki blinked "May I help you?" he asked.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a happy smile "You must be Loki-kun!" she exclaimed and bent down to meet eye-level with him.

Loki nodded.

"I'm Daidouji, Mayura! Your papa's new and beautiful assistant!" the girl, known as Mayura, cheerfully explained "Nice you to meet you!"

Loki blinked… and blinked again "wait… Otou-san actually got an assistant?!" he asked, disbelief clearly written on his face as he looked Mayura over again "and a high school girl at that?"

"Hai! I was walking home one day when I finally had the guts to walk into your papa's detective agency! As soon as I saw him, I knew he was the type who would never give up and go to the ends for his client!" Mayura recalled as her eyes filled with pure admiration for Loki's father.

Loki sweat dropped "I think you got the wrong guy…"

Mayura suddenly shot up, surprising Loki; with a look of clear determination "It was at that time I knew if I helped him with his work I'd encounter many Fushigi mysteries!" she explained, completely ignoring the boy's comment as Loki stared at her in confusion.

"Fushigi mysteries…?" he asked.

"It was then that I declared myself as his assistant! He was so happy about having such a beauty like me as his helper that he was shocked speechless…" the girl continued, again not noticing his now suspicious expression, while nodding her head.

"…exactly when did this happen?" Loki asked, suspecting that his father had not hired an assistant but found himself a troublesome girl who sticks her nose into other's businesses to satisfy her own fantasies.

Mayura thought about it "Eto… about a week ago" she answered.

"That's it!" Reiya, who appeared out of nowhere, shouted.

Loki blinked "What's it?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise and confusion of where she came from.

"We should start a mystery club, Loki-sama!" the brunette answered, excitement clearly written on her face.

"EH…!"

"You're not serious…" Kazumi whom had also appeared out of nowhere at that exact minute, said, hoping that she really wasn't.

"Reiya is very serious!" the girl answered as she tightened her hand into fists to further emphasize her point on how serious she was.

"That's a perfect idea! I didn't know other girls were into Fushigi mysteries as well!" Mayura suddenly piped in, crouching in front of Reiya.

"Well… Reiya doesn't like scary things but with Loki-sama, I bet that any mysteries we encounter in our school will be solved by no time!" Reiya exclaimed which made Mayura probably squeal with joy.

"Ah, you must be the Mayura-san that my husband told me about!" Kanna exclaimed from behind.

Mayura nodded her head "Mayura, the beautiful assistant detective is at your service!" she exclaimed.

Loki sweat dropped "Where in the world are you people coming from?" he asked.

"The kitchen…"

-

And so the three elementary kids went to their school principle the next day to tell them of their new 'mystery club' to which he commented as 'interesting' and let them run it only if they could find a real mystery by the end of the week.

Our setting right now is taking place where the three are no roaming the school at 6:00 P.M. (a time where all students and teachers have gone home and could not bother them in any way)… with another mystery-loving teen as company…

"Mayura, why are you here again?" Loki asked.

Mayura smiled at him "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you three get your club started!"

"But… you're not a student of this school…" Kazumi commented.

"I know but as your father's assistant, I am obliged to help his son! Especially when it involves Fushigi mysteries!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed "And that is why, for tonight, I shall take the place of team leader for this soon mystery club!"

Loki sweat dropped "…isn't that a bit rash of you to just…?" he stopped, knowing the teen wasn't paying attention anyway and switched to another topic "Well anyway, Reiya, Kazumi, are you two sure your parents won't get mad at you staying out so late?"

Reiya shook her head "Reiya's parents are on a trip and won't be home for another few months and Mino-san, my caretaker, has already given me permission to stay out as late as I want this week for the mystery club"

Kazumi shrugged his shoulders "My parents could care less" was all he stated.

Loki frowned at his statement but didn't make any more comments as the group of four began their 'mission' to seek out anything related to mysteries.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Mayura-san?" Reiya asked as they walked.

"Anything that even looks remotely strange, like three-legged alien or beheaded ghosts!" Mayura explained calmly, whipping out a camera in hand "And if anybody spots anything like that, I'll get it a picture of it in a second."

The three sweatdropped.

"…do those things even exist?" Loki commented from behind.

Kazumi rolled his eyes "Something tells me they don't…" he answered.

Reiya tried to stop her trembling at the hearing of the word 'ghost', repeating to herself that such things don't exist over and over again in her mind as the group continued on. After a few minutes of walking around the third floor hallway, Kazumi finally stopped and turned around "I think… I hear something…" he whispered.

The other three blinked and tried listening as well.

"…Reiya doesn't hear anything" said Reiya.

"Maybe you're just imagining things" Loki suggested.

Kazumi shook his head "It's still there… it sounds like thumping noises…" he began looking thoughtful "Could this school really be haunted?" he asked himself.

At this, Reiya began trembling again "N-no way…"

"It can't be ghosts… youkai?" Kazumi continued.

Reiya shook her head, beginning to chant to herself that these things don't exist again.

Loki frowned, "Mou, Kazumi maybe you should stop. You're scaring Reiya" the chestnut-haired boy glanced back at his female friend who was trying to stop her trembling, however failing to do so.

Kazumi shrugged "I was only joking; everybody knows those things don't exi-" a large thumping noise made him stop and caused everybody to look in the direction of where it sounded from. There were a few more thumping noises as the group kept quiet. As the noises grew louder, the group began backing away.

However, it soon stopped to everybody's relief and they began walking away. Suddenly a loud crashing noise sounded again followed by a scream causing Reiya to scream and adding more chaos to the already afraid group.

"IT'S A GHOST! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!"

And as instructed by their 'team leader', they hurriedly ran out of there.

-

Loki, Kazumi and Reiya all ran into the drama club room and shut the door behind them, all panting from having run for five minutes straight as they listened close to the sliding door to hear if they were being followed. Luckily they couldn't hear anything but their own sharp breaths and so all three sighed in relief.

"Ok, who else agrees never to come around this school at night again?" Kazumi asked, pushing himself away from the door to sit on one of the stools placed beside him.

Loki, eyes closed and hand over his racing heart, nodded in agreement.

"Where's Mayura-san?" Reiya suddenly asked and it was at that moment that the three noticed the last member of their group had disappeared off somewhere.

"Oh jeez… that girl is nothing but trouble…" Kazumi commented and ran a hand through his purple hair, "I swear if we have to look for her…"

Loki blinked, why did this seem a little familiar to him? Wandering around a school at night to look for something unnatural… having Mayura lost somewhere…

"Loki-sama, Higashiyama-san, look!"

Reiya's voice broke Loki from his train of thoughts as he blinked, clearing his mind from wherever it was wandering off to and glanced in the direction of Reiya's pointed finger. What she was referring to was a poster with two lovers hugging each other.

Loki blinked and walked over to inspect the poster more closely, finding that the two people hugging were actually males, their clothes similar to those worn in the old days. Loki recognized the style of clothing to be similar to those worn in England some centuries ago but soon dismissed it and moved onto their looks, one had neck-long purple hair and matching crimson eyes while the other one had much shorter hair, the color of it a slighter darker shade than Loki's own. The background had a dark atmosphere look to it, the sky darkened and could have seemed to look like it was nighttime, only the abnormal blood-red hue seemingly almost painted in behind the black clouds made the whole setting unnatural.

Upon closer inspection, Loki saw a single giant red eye above the two, glaring menacingly down at them. The one with short hair seemed to be avoiding the harsh look, head bowed and pressed against his lover's chest while his lover stared at the eye almost with a regretful look, hugging the other almost protectively.

The child then noticed a waste-length blond-haired woman to the right of the couple (behind one of the lovers). She was wearing a one piece black dress, cut on the sides of the lower part so that some of her thigh was exposed and a transparent scarf resting on her arms, no it almost seemed to be floating in midair around her. Somehow, Loki found her to look a bit menacing but nowhere near the giant floating eye. Her back was faced to them and her bangs covered her eyes so that all of her face was not visible. Tears were flowing from under her shadowed eyes and slid down her cheeks as she did nothing but hug herself, having no one else to comfort her as she cried behind the unaware couple.

Loki frowned, pitying the woman and wondered briefly why he thought she looked a little menacing in his eyes. Perhaps because the clothing she wore was a bit unusual for her? Wait… but he didn't know who she was, why would he think she doesn't usually dress like this?

His frown deepened, contemplating on if he really knew this woman or not… she did seem familiar… as did the couple…

"Loki-sama…? Is there something wrong with the poster?" Reiya's voice again awakened him from his wandering mind and this time he had to apologize.

_Where is my mind going? I need to think of our new club…_

Yes that was right, they were here to start their new Mystery Club. The child shook his head to clear any other unimportant thought and turned to his friends who still seemed to be staring at the poster.

"The school crest is on the bottom there… this must be the new play the drama club is planning. It looks quite interesting, doesn't it?" Reiya mused and then realized something as she stared at the two lovers "ne… Loki-sama doesn't that look a bit like Higashiyama-san?" she asked and pointed to the lover who was looking up at the giant eye.

Loki looked over again and found himself blinking in surprise, the one with short-purple hair and crimson eyes did not look _a bit_ like Kazumi, he looked just like a seventeen year old version of him! "…um… yeah, actually he looks a _lot_ like Kazumi" Loki said, now knowing why one of the two seemed familiar to him but… what about the other? It was at the tip of his tongue… he just couldn't get it though…

Kazumi from beside the two raised an eyebrow, though even he couldn't deny the many similarities between him and the man in the poster. He switched his vision to the other lover and, without thinking, stated, "Doesn't that one look like Loki?"

All three pair of eyes widened (even Kazumi's when he realized what he just asked) as they noticed that the two friends, indeed, looked like a younger version of the couple.

There was an awkward silence.

"FUSHIGI MYSTERY!" a certain pink-haired teen suddenly popped, wearing a pair of swirly-eye glasses and staring intently at the poster, almost scaring the three elementary students out of their skin.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Loki asked, slowly breathing in and out to calm his heart again. Reiya and Kazumi weren't in much of a different state.

Mayura blinked at him "I came through the door of course!" was her answer and she went back to the picture as Loki sweat dropped. "Hey look, this must be the rough draft of the play… say's here the title is Reflection and was written by the head of the drama club" the teen picked up a black-cover book from a table and began flipping through the pages.

Loki frowned "Maybe you shouldn't mess around with that, the drama club in this school is very touchy about revealing anything they have planned for their next plays…" he warned her, walking over to take away the book.

Mayura pouted "but I want to see what the play is about! Please, Loki-kun… just a little peek on the plot" she bent down to give him a pleading look.

Loki rolled his eyes "Really now… I wonder who's older here…" he sighed and shook his head as Mayura's pouted even more "look, I don't want to have to deal with the drama club if they find out about-"

"Oh come on! As head of the new mystery club, you shouldn't be afraid of those kinds of things!" Mayura argued, clenching her hands and moving them up and down in a childish manner.

Loki sweat dropped "That has nothing to do with this…"

"But they won't find out if nobody says anything, right Loki-sama?" Reiya suddenly added and blushed a bit when Loki turned to stare in surprise at her.

"Ha…! Even Reiya-chan wants to know all about the play!" Mayura ran over to hug the girl "I knew you were a girl just like me, Reiya-chan!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Oi… you're making false accusations Mayura and besides, didn't you only want to look at the plot?" Loki replied from behind and sighed when he noticed the girl not paying attention to him.

"You might as well open it, it doesn't seem like those two are going to change their minds anytime soon" Kazumi spoke up from Loki's left, surprising his friend.

"You too, Kazumi…?" Loki frowned.

Kazumi shrugged "It's not as if I'm curious what this play is about but…" he looked over to the girls who were still hugging "if you don't want to know, you don't have to open it" he stated and shrugged again, though Loki didn't know it, Kazumi really did want to see what this play was about too.

Loki sighed in defeat "Alright…" he mumbled "I'm opening it so those who wish to see what this play is about better get over-" he didn't get to finish as the two girls were by his side in a second. Loki could even swear he felt a strong gust of wind rush past him but he dismissed it to open the drama club play book and flipped to a page where the 'The Plot' was typed and underlined on the top.

"Let's see… this play is about two beings that accidently fell in love with each other. One is forbidden to love the other because of their duties but neither care as they keep seeing each other. When that one lover's father had found out, he was furious and made sure to ruin their relationship with each other and succeeded in doing so. He had banished one to a far away land while he erased the memory of his son, manipulating him afterwards to kill the one he once loved.

The banished lover had died by the hands of the one he loved but regretted nothing as he fell into eternal sleep. It was at that same day that the lover who had lost his memory had come across a sorceress who knew of what he had done and revealed to him everything from before his father erased his memory; however, it was already too late as he had killed the one person he loved. He died of a broken heart soon after…" Loki finished and flipped to the next page to find the character list.

He frowned "That's it…? What an unsatisfying ending…" he muttered to himself.

Mayura and Reiya were in tears while Kazumi had his arms crossed, agreeing with Loki that the story wouldn't draw any audience into it. "Well anyway… it says here this story is based off of Norse Mythology and almost every character within the story is a Norse God or Goddess… oh here are the main characters… the lover who had lost his memory: the watchman of the rainbow bridge leading heaven to Earth and god of schemes, Heimdall." Loki paused, staring at the name of the Norse god, wondering why he had such a feeling familiarity when this is first time he's heard of it.

"Loki…?" Kazumi stared at his friend, wondering if he should be worried. His friend seemed to be acting weird this past hour.

Loki blinked and the feeling was gone. He shook his head "Ah, gomen… err the next character is the banished lover: the god of fire and mischief, Loki…"

There was an awkward silence…

"…um… it must be… a coincidence?" though it was meant for everybody else, Loki sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"…don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" Kazumi asked, staring from the book to his friend.

"Oh come now, you really don't think I'm some god of mischief who fell in love with another god and got banished, do you…?" Loki asked, although somehow the statement didn't sound very crazy in his ears. He wondered why…

"No… I guess that is too unrealistic but still…" Kazumi glanced over at the poster.

Loki grinned "Oh come on, you don't see me accusing you of being this 'Heimdall'" even as he laughed a little at his own comment, having spoken that name again this time made him feel something similar to sadness, though not quite… why was he feeling this? Perhaps he should not speak that name again…

"Well if that were true then that would mean that Loki-kun and Kazumi-kun are actually secret lovers!" Mayura suddenly exclaimed, although it was meant as a joke it caused Loki to choke on his own saliva and Reiya's and Kazumi's eyes to widen.

Reiya frowned, staring from Loki who looked a little nervous to Kazumi who was now rolling his eyes. She placed her folded hands on her chest, why did she feel like something just clamped down on her heart?

-

"Ne, Loki-sama…?" Reiya looked over to her friend who glanced at her as the group walked, having left the drama club room to continue their search of mysteries. "Reiya is… jealous" she admitted, looking a little nervous as she said it.

Loki blinked in surprise "About what?" he asked.

"About Loki-sama and Higashiyama-san…" she paused and then took a deep breath before blurting out, "about Loki-sama and Higashiyama-san having a part in the play and Reiya… well… doesn't…" she looked down at her folded hands, embarrassment written all over her face.

Loki smiled at her "Well Kazumi and I aren't really _in_ the play…" he corrected.

"Yes but, you two practically are… I mean both you and Higashiyama-san looking just like the main characters and Loki-sama even has the same name as the god 'Loki' in the play! Reiya is jealous because she's your friend too and… doesn't have a part" the girl sighed, having just told him what was on her mind for the past five minutes. She actually found it felt good to tell somebody what was bothering her and not bottle it all up inside, and knowing it was Loki made it even better.

Loki continued to smile at her (Reiya was beginning to blush) "Well if it makes you feel any better, I did catch a name similar to yours…" he said as a matter-of-factly.

Reiya's eyes widened "Really? Who?" she asked hurriedly, wondering just what kind of character it was.

Loki grinned at her "Freya, the goddess of love and beauty" he stated.

Reiya's blush magnified tenfold "W-what?! T-there's n-no way t-that Reiya could be such a go-goddess! N-no way!" she actually managed to stutter out, bending her head and walking up to the front where Mayura was, now keeping pace with the pink-haired girl.

Loki chuckled "Maybe it was a good idea not to mention Freya was also the goddess of fertility…" he whispered to himself. Kazumi came over and lightly bopped him on the head to snap him out of his amusement "Hey, what did you say to her? She practically looks like a tomato…" the purple-haired boy glanced over at Reiya who was still blushing.

Loki playfully stuck his tongue out "Why, Kazumi I don't know what you're talking about. You shouldn't come here accusing friends of doing things they didn't do" he shook a finger and made a 'tsk, tsk' noise at the boy who was now glaring at him.

"Fine, don't tell me" Kazumi rolled his eyes as Loki began laughing. And then, when the emerald-eyed boy wasn't looking, secretly smiled; he had always like Loki's laugh and it really didn't matter if he wouldn't tell him things, if he could get to hear his friends laughter instead. Those 'things' probably weren't important anyway…

And the group continued like that, Mayura and Reiya in the front while Loki and Kazumi were following behind for about a couple of minutes. Before Mayura began whining about 'schools with no mysteries in them'…

It was then followed by a ghost story that Kazumi had heard from one of his classmates,

"Well, from what I heard the school is actually haunted by a ghost who only appears during nights where lightning and thunder roar from the sky but no rain would fall down" he repeated the same words as his classmate had told it, making sure to pause and look out the hallway window, revealing the school yard on the ground and the starry sky above "And if you're caught by this ghost, the next day you'll be hit by lightening without any warning!" he finished, clearing his throat and shrugging "that's about it."

Mayura began getting excited "A lightening ghost?! I've never heard of those, ooh Fushigi mystery!" she exclaimed, whipping out her camera and swirly eye glasses "We've got to get a picture of this ghost!"

"You don't really believe that story do you, Mayura?" Loki asked, making it clear that _he_ did not believe the tale one bit "I mean seriously, a lightening ghost? And besides even if there was a possibility that it's true, how do you plan on getting it to appear" he paused and looked out the hallway window, just as Kazumi did, up into the sky "when there's not even a cloud in sight?"

Mayura instantly went over to the wall to sit and sulk about how Loki was right. You could practically feel her depressed mood drifting about.

Loki sweat dropped "Ah… it looks like I upset her…"

Kazumi rolled his eyes "It's not as if you said anything that wasn't true… like I said before, ghosts don't exist"

"By the way, Reiya are you ok? I know you're scared of-" Loki looked around, not finding the girl in the spot she used to be and instead, comforting Mayura.

"That girl really is nice, isn't she?" Kazumi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Loki chuckled "Yes she is…"

"…hey, do you hear that?" the purple-haired boy turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"No, what do you hear?" Loki blinked at the sudden topic change and stared in the direction his friend was looking.

"…it sounds like thumping noises… the same as last time, except they're getting faster and there are more than a few now…" Kazumi explained, closing his eyes to better concentrate on the sounds. Loki glanced at his friend, wondering where he suddenly got this phenomenal hearing from as he couldn't hear a thing…

"What's wrong with Kazumi-kun?" Mayura asked from behind, having gotten out of her 'depression' with Reiya behind her. Loki shrugged "He said he's hearing those thumping noises from before again… except there are more this time…" he repeated to which Mayura became all excited over, knowing this was a Fushigi mystery! While Reiya became scared, the last time those thumping noises happened, a scream followed. She didn't want to be frightened so much again; her heart might not take it this time. Reiya glanced at Loki who gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, it's probably nothing" he whispered to her.

She smiled; happy he was trying to calm her.

"Hey guys… the thumping stopped" Kazumi suddenly said and opened his eyes "something's wrong, I know it"

The rest of the group looked at each other with worry. "What do you mean?" it was Loki who asked.

"The thumping noises were much louder than the first time but not as close… there were much more as well, so it must have been caused by more than one thing…" he explained, trying to make it as clear as possible "and then it just suddenly stopped, this means something's definitely up" he finished.

Mayura and Reiya clapped in unison "Wow, Kazumi-kun is good at analyzing" Mayura stated and Reiya nodded.

Kazumi's eye twitched "Will you two take things seriously?" he asked, annoyed.

Loki sighed at their behavior and turned to Kazumi "So you don't hear anything anymore?"

The boy shook his head 'no' and before anybody could say anything else the wall right next to the group blew up, causing everybody to scream in either fear or surprise.

"What the hell!?"

"Aw crap!" a new voice suddenly spoke, it was definitely male and he sounded like he was in pain. Soon, when the dust cleared from the explosion, the group of four saw a teenaged-boy on the ground. He had short brown hair with matching chocolate-colored eyes and was wearing a green school uniform, a wooden sword in one hand while his other was massaging his head.

Loki, Kazumi and Reiya all blinked, this guy looked familiar…

While Mayura's eyes widened "Ah! Narugami-kun!" she shouted in recognition and pointed at him while the boy known as Narugami stared back at her. His eyes suddenly widened "Ah! Daidouji!" he shouted, using the same voice of recognition when she addressed him and even pointed at her as she did him.

The three elementary students all exchanged glances at each other before suspiciously looking at the two teens and especially at the one who had flew through the wall.

"Mayura-san, do you know him?" Reiya asked the obvious, tempting Kazumi to roll his eyes at her.

Though Mayura answered anyway, "Ah, yes this is Narugami-kun from my school" she introduced, helping him up "he's in the same class as I am but um… what are you doing in an elementary school?" she asked.

Loki stared Mayura in disbelief, of all the things to ask? _More like, what is he doing up and active after being blasted through a brick wall…_

Kazumi and Reiya seemed to be thinking along the same lines as all three stared at Mayura and wondered just what goes through her mind. Though, all three feared to even ask…

Even Narugami stared at the pink-haired girl, expecting a different question.

Mayura looked around, wondering why they were all staring at her "What?" she asked. They all shook their head.

"Anyway… um, you guys saw me coming through the wall right?" Narugami asked.

They all nodded.

"You don't think maybe you all could have… forgotten that?" he asked, hoping that maybe their answer was a 'yes'.

"No way…" Kazumi replied.

Then again, it's not like miracles always happen…

Narugami sighed "Ok…"

"Mind explaining why you're still alive?" Loki asked, though no ill-intention in his mind at all. Narugami, fortunately, didn't take it a negative way and instead nodded his head "Ok, you guys might find it hard to believe but I'm here because I was trying to track down somebody… unfortunately they found me before I did them and I sort of ended up getting my ass kicked…" he explained.

Mayura frowned, not liking the language Narugami uses in front of kids. "So… who is this person?" she asked.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow "More like, _what_ is this person? Last time I checked, humans, any kind of human, didn't have the power to blast somebody through a wall unless machinery was involved which I doubt since I couldn't hear any mechanical sounds while you guys were fighting" his statement surprised, no, shocked everybody else. Hell, he even surprised himself a little.

Narugami smirked "Well… you're pretty interesting, aren't you?" he asked.

Kazumi shrugged.

Before Narugami could even answer his question, though, some of the hallway wall blew up again. Two feminine screams followed for unfortunately, that part of the wall was closest to Mayura and Reiya, so they would be the ones unlucky enough to be hit in the heads by a piece of it. Fortunately, Narugami acted quickly and dashed over to push the two aside.

"Reiya, Mayura…!" Loki yelled, worried about them but they were already unconscious.

_Well at least they're safe…_

Loki sighed in relief and turned his attention to Narugami who was getting up, cursing to himself. He lifted up his wooden sword so that it rested on his right shoulder and sighed "Don't you think that was a bit too much…?" he said and turned to newly ruined wall "Hod…"

Loki and Kazumi exchanged confused looks before staring at the person standing on behind the broken wall. He was tall, a little taller than Narugami with long black hair, tied into a lose ponytail and was dressed in a black coat and pants.

This person's eyes closed, despite facing in the direction of Narugami "You're quite good at running away, Thor..." his voice sounded cold, colder than the ice falling from the sky during winter.

"He's… blind" Loki muttered but he was also bothered by something else. Why did this guy seem familiar somehow…?

Kazumi seemed uncomfortable about something as well as he continued to stare at the stranger, not voicing any of his thoughts though.

"I wasn't running!" Narugami yelled, glaring intensely at the man known as 'Hod'. He moved his wooden sword off from his shoulder and pointed it at him, still holding that glare "especially not from you"

The black haired man smirked "I'm glad to hear that, it means that I will succeed in bringing a traitor's death sooner" he replied, his voice still held that cold touch to it but now he smiled with amusement in hearing Narugami growling in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you calling traitor?" Narugami held his wooden sword with two hands now, holding it in a warning position "the only way I would be a traitor is if I let him be killed by you without lifting a finger"

Loki looked from Narugami to the black-haired man and then to Kazumi, tapping him slightly and when his friend glanced at him, he gave him a confused look "Who do you think Narugami-kun is trying to protect?" he whispered.

Kazumi shrugged, not having a clue on what was going on either "Somebody close like a friend, I guess" he answered.

"…you are a traitor by choosing that damn trickster god over your own father, Thor" Hod continued, raising a hand and pointing it towards Narugami "though it was not my original mission to do this… I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I got rid of the one who is causing him the most problems…"

"What are you…?" Narugami's eyes widened as he realized what the other meant when he turned to the other two. "Get out of here, Loki!" he shouted.

Loki blinked "Huh…?" was his smart reply. His eyes widened when the black-haired man moved his hand from the direction of Narugami to him and smirked before sending a black energy ball his way. His only reaction was to close his eyes and look the other way.

A large explosion occurred soon after, causing two frightened screams and a curse from the brown-haired teen.

Narugami stared in worry at the spot where Loki and Kazumi were, temporarily not visible due to the large cloud of dust as an after effect of the explosion. He glared menacingly at Hod "How could you have done that? He was powerless in that state!" he yelled, furious at what had happened but he was also confused, Hod was not smiling, in fact he looked a little annoyed.

"Tch… he's still alive…"

Narugami blinked and turned back to the spot to see that Loki and Kazumi were, indeed, still alive. A neon green barrier surrounded the two; it had protected them from the blast that Hod had sent their way.

Kazumi was staring wide-eyed at Loki who had his hands held out in front of him. While the emerald-eyed boy looked shocked as well "…h-how…?" Kazumi heard the slight whisper from his friend.

Narugami sighed in relief "Man… don't do that, you got me thinking you really died there!" he told the two who stared back at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were goners too!" Kazumi snapped at him and then looked at Loki who was still not sure what had happened. The chestnut-haired boy shook his head and turned to the two older people.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to try harder, won't I?" Hod now lifted up both his hands and sent another black energy ball towards Loki.

-

Loki, Kazumi and Narugami burst through the door leading towards the roof. They slammed the door behind them, hearing the clicking sound of the lock behind them as a sign it automatically locked by itself. Quickly got away from it, the three ran away from the door. Narugami set down Mayura from his back, having carried her all the way from the first floor to the roof, while Kazumi did the same with Reiya.

"Ok, now that we're alone for the time being, mind explaining to us who the hell that was?" Loki asked, of course referring to the black-haired stranger who Narugami seemed to know pretty well.

Narugami looked from Loki to the Kazumi and sighed "Right… well actually, what he said earlier was true" he gestured towards Kazumi "Hod isn't a normal guy… in fact, he's not even human" he expected to see the two kids staring him with shocked looks but received none, instead disbelieving ones.

"Right… he's not human, so what is he?" Kazumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…" Narugami seemed to be thinking about it, that is, he seemed to be thinking about how to word the truth and have the two believe him. It seemed pretty difficult though; the teen was struggling with his words for almost two minutes before he let out an exasperated sigh and replied, with slight reluctance at having to say it, "He's a god…"

Loki and Kazumi glanced at each other before looking back at the teen "You really expect us to believe you?" Loki asked.

Narugami nodded his head "In fact, I'm a god too… err well, kind of…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Right and the next thing you're going to tell us is that Loki is a god too" Kazumi replied, sarcasm evident in his mocking voice as he rolled his eyes.

Narugami put on a serious face "Well…" he started.

Loki cut him off, "Look, let's just say that we do believe you for a minute and that man was using his 'godly powers' just before, why the hell was he aiming at me? I don't even know the guy"

Narugami sighed again "It's… err complicated and it's going to take time explaining what's going on… which we don't have-shit!" the brown-haired teen cursed and hurriedly moved in front of the two younger ones to shield the blast going their way with his wooden sword.

"Still the sharp and fast Thor, I see" Hod, who had long since blasted through the roof door, stood a mere eight feet from the three.

"Dammit… alright you two, listen to me… you guys have powers like me and him only their different kinds of powers. You have to look into yourselves and unlock them however you can. Sorry to say but in this limited form, I can't take him on by myself, I'll need help from at least _one_ of you two" Narugami looked back, his brown eyes held all seriousness as he talked, making Loki and Kazumi believe that he really wasn't joking about this "So hurry it up... I'll buy as much time as I can so you guys can awaken your powers"

"Wait a minute!" Loki tried to stop the other from doing anything rash but it was too late, Narugami was already lunging at the dark figure in front of them.

"What the hell did he mean by 'awaken our powers'?" Kazumi asked, turning to Loki who held just as a confused face.

"…err maybe we should really try to help him…" Loki replied, wincing when the brown-haired teen was thrown to the floor but then forced to get up back onto his feet to defend everybody else.

"Ok you may have a point there but… how?!" Kazumi shook his head "last time I checked, I didn't have any hidden powers of any kind"

"…me neither… until a while ago" Loki said, referring to back when Hod had attacked _them_ the first time and he had produced a shield from his bare hands. Kazumi's eyes widened for a split second and then he stared at his friend "…so exactly _how_ did you do that?" he asked curiously and glanced over at Narugami when he let out a yell of pain, now pinned to the wall near the broken roof door.

Loki glanced over as well and shrugged "I don't know… I just sort of _did_ it"

"Well, you must have felt _something_ right?" Kazumi urged on, Narugami was now trying to keep himself from being strangled.

"Um… well I felt shock, fear… and there was something else, I can't quite explain it, it was like a natural thing to me" Loki answered.

"Ok… maybe if you concentrate on that last feeling" Kazumi suggested, something definitely logical so Loki nodded, by now Narugami was yelling at them to hurry up.

_Concentrate, huh? Maybe I should…_ Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out, using a trick his mother had taught him a while back.

Flashback-

"_Listen Loki, whenever you want to lie back and recollect on your past memories, use this little thing okaa-san is going to teach you!" Kanna grinned at her son as he stared at her, wondering why she wasn't at work._

"_Ok, now the trick is to first close your eyes and clear your mind of everything and anything bothering you, it's best to try to lock them away in a chest you imagine in your mind or anything" she started, waiting for her son to close his eyes._

_Loki sighed, wondering why he was doing this but complied to his mother's wishes, knowing he couldn't win even if he argued._

_She happily smiled at him "Good! Ok now once you've cleared your mind, think back to that place of happiness before now… before your worries… before you… before you could remember this" her voice took on a soft pitch, now sounding unlike his mother's and more like that of a hypnotist. _

_Loki was soon lost in his own world, he blinked, finding that he was floating… looking up at the sky. He looked down, there he was, a year or so younger, playing with a stray dog he found on the street…_

_And then, all too suddenly, he was pulled back to reality by his mother-no that hypnotist's voice. He found himself sitting on the couch, facing his smiling mother, he blinked._

"_So what did you remember, Loki?" she asked._

_Loki shrugged, stating that it was way too short for him to remember anything too much. She frowned, stating that she had let him drift into his own world for about twenty minutes now. He stared back, surprised and glanced at the clock, finding that what she said was really true._

End of Flashback-

What Loki had a problem with was if the process of him recollecting those feelings before would take as long as it had back then or even longer, Narugami might not hold on any longer. He shook his head, he had to do _something_!

So, erasing all other thoughts from his head, he had gone back to just a while ago when he had supposedly produced a barrier to protect him and Kazumi. That strange feeling he had, like his soul was calling out to something which can only be summoned by himself. He searched his mind, what was it?

"Loki! Summon your staff!"

Loki was tempted to open his eyes but no, he kept them shut, continuing to search for something. That voice told him to summon his staff… he was searching for something that looked like a staff…

There, in front of him and surrounded by complete darkness, was something shining with the brilliance of the moonlight. Loki couldn't help but stare at it in amazement, it was beautiful… did he make this? What was it called? He opened his mouth, nothing came out. He couldn't remember what its name was…

It was so close, at the tip of his tongue. "La…" He had to think a little bit more… "La…Lav…" just a little bit now… "Laeva…" he reached out…

"LOKI!"

Loki's eyes snapped open, Narugami was about to be blast through the head with Hod's energy.

Quickly he held out his hands and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to go back to that darkness, where that shining light was and in one moment, screamed something out.

Three pairs of eyes widened as Loki was surrounded in some sort of neon green light, a color similar to the barrier he had used before. The light seemingly almost danced around him, welcoming him back into its bright embrace. Loki smiled slightly, something in his mind told him to hold out his hands, a small ball of light appeared in front of his palms before expanding from right to left. The light soon disappeared starting from the center and spreading from both directions, revealing a staff nearly Loki's own size.

His eyes widened a little before he grabbed the staff and pointed it forward at Hod warningly, smirking out of habit.

When the light surrounding him disappeared, Loki blinked out of the trance and looked at the new weapon in his hands. The staff had a golden color to it, though in the darkness looks more like a dirty yellow color. It had crescent moon-shaped top, a purple ribbon wrapped several times around the bottom part of the moon and was attached to a golden ring. Whenever Loki would move the staff, the ring hit the base of the staff and made a pretty jingling sound.

"…wow…" was all Loki could utter as he held the weapon in all angles to examine it further.

"Uh, glad you're having this beautiful reunion with your staff but WOULD YOU HELP ME OUT NOW?!" Narugami yelled from a few feet away, still being pinned by Hod.

Loki realized why he was forced to summon his weapon in the first place and apologized before going back into his confused state, how was he supposed to work this thing? "Ano…" he muttered.

Kazumi, who had already recovered from the shock of seeing Loki summon a staff out of nowhere, walked up from behind his friend and tapped him on the back. Loki almost jumped out of his skin and turned around to face the purple-haired boy, Kazumi pointed at the staff "Concentrate…" was all he said.

Loki blinked and nodded, pointing his weapon at Hod again and concentrating with all his will, he imagined in his mind that the black-haired man was being bound by rope. All of a sudden, a light shot from the top of his staff and wrapped around the black-haired being, surprising him and giving Narugami the opportunity to slip away.

"And here I thought you were going to leave me hanging…" Narugami muttered, now beside Loki with his wooden sword on his right shoulder.

Loki laughed nervously "Ah… well it took sooner than I thought to work this" he pointed at his staff.

"Heh, so you've awakened to your powers have you, Loki?" Hod said from where he was still bound by Loki's magic, though not struggling.

Loki narrowed his eyes "Why are you after my life?" he asked.

Hod smirked "It is all _his_ will…" was what he answered with.

"Who are you talking about?" Loki stared at the guy in confusion.

The black-haired being continued to smirk "You're magic has grown quite weak… you can't possibly think to hold me with this" all of sudden, the magic bound around him broke and he was free. Narugami and Loki instantly readied their weapons for anything that the black-haired man could throw their way.

Instead, he did nothing…

"Even if both of your powers have weakened, I suppose I'll get hurt unnecessarily anyway… fine I'll leave it like this for today…" and so without any other warning, his body completely disappeared in a flash of black energy.

Loki blinked "…um…" he turned to Narugami.

Narugami shrugged in reply.

Kazumi walked up both of them, narrowing his eyes at the brown-haired teen "alright, time for you to explain what that guy really is and why he was after you and Loki" he crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

Before Narugami could say anything, Loki spoke up "Uh but before that…"

They turned to him.

"…err…" the boy looked nervous and, using his left index finger, pointed to the staff in his right hand "how do you make this go away?"

After all, when Narugami was done explaining, he would still have to go home and explaining to his mother where he had suddenly acquired a weapon almost as big as himself would really be difficult…

-----

Neko-chan: I am FINALLY DONE! Argh! -Falls down-

Inu-sama: …so you're going to die on me like that?

Neko-chan: You wish… anyway, for you readers, I made this chapter a bit lengthier than even my prologue (which was _supposed_ to be the longest thing I've ever typed…) so yeah… a little something to say I apologize for the delay of… five months…

Inu-sama: And as always… review please!

Neko-chan: Much appreciated! Oh yes before I forget,

-----

???: The next chapter's keywords are: Goddess, haunted house, and horror movies!

Mayura: Could it be that I'm going to have bigger part next chapter?!

???:...well we'll see how the authoress thinks about it...

Reiya: I bet she'll be nice, don't worry Mayura-san!

Neko-chan: Unfortunately, nope Mayura doesn't have a part in the next chapter -grins- sorry, strictly the three cute elementary students!

Loki: Are you pedophile or something?

Neko-chan: How DARE you accuse me!

Kazumi: Sheesh, anybody who heard you say that would think the same -.-...

Neko-chan: WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA-

Reiya: We hope to see you next time on Matantei Loki Ragnarok, The Other Side of the Glass: _Reiya's Unintentional Invitation of Horror!_


End file.
